Extraterrestrial
by LiveWild
Summary: (I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE THINGS I MAKE UP!)-BASED OFF PREDATOR 2- Three regular girls from California are really in for it when a abnormal visitor comes and stalked the city, but when an all out gang battle brakes out he's ready to claim trophies. What if along the way one of the girls catches he's eye? -Not the best summary!- Review! (Some things are rated M!)
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are reading my other story 'Apocalypse' don't worry I haven't forgotten about that one I just found this on my computer and wanted to share it so enjoy!**

* * *

"Another lap!" Ordered the chubby man as he held his chin up in the air at his gym class, the class groaned in frustration as they swung their tired arms while they began to run another lap around the massive football field. The powerful sun that shined down on them didn't help their situation.

"I don't understand why we have to run again" said a young blond as she walked up toward her gym teacher, her two friends followed closely and stood behind her. "Because I said so, now Tessa if I have to explain to you again you'll run the next period!" the teacher yelled at her, he's dark skin seemed to redden with anger. "I still don't understand" Tessa said with a playful grin on her face. "Maybe you'll get it in detention after school tomorrow" he spoke, then slid a hand over he's bald sweaty head, he wouldn't disagree that it was blazing outside but he knew he's gym class would only get into shape easier. "Sounds good to me" Tessa said as she pulled on her gym shorts. "I'll be seeing you then Miss Jones" he said with a smile. Tessa gave him a thumbs up, then turned around to face her friends who were waiting, she walked to them and rolled her usual different colored eyes. Her friends giggled in response.

"Nice going Tessa you just got yourself a Saturday school" said the one with mocha colored skin. "I could careless and besides Willow" Tessa said as she sat down on the sun burnt grass then continued "It's not like I had anything better to do"

Her red haired friend signed "I would never do such a thing, my parents would kill me if I got in trouble"

"Oh god Flora that's because you are a goody two shoes" Tessa stated to her friend as she arched her head back toward the sun. Flora puffed her lower lip out and shrugged her shoulders. "Jones!" Said a male voice making Tessa crack a eye open, she shut her eye quickly as she lowered her head, she had forgotten she was facing the dangerously strong sun. "Crap" she mumbled as she began blinking to get the dot she kept seeing in the corner of her eye to vanish. Tessa turned to the side and saw her gym coach with his arms on his hips, "You all still need to run especially you Jones!" He shouted.

Slowly getting up Tessa brushed her self off "Ok guys-"

She stopped as she realized her friends weren't present. Raising an eyebrow she looked out at the football field to see her friends Flora and Willow running without her. She mentally barked curse words at them. "Move Jones!" Said the voice behind her. Standing up straight she walked past her gym class who were all siting down since they finished running. "Good luck Tessa" said a boy as he began to catch he's breath. "Yeah-yeah" she replied as she began to run getting a couple of whistles from her classmates along the way.

* * *

After three tries Tessa finally opened her lock. She forcefully opened the locker making it slam into the locker next to it, she paid it no mind as she placed her heavy books in. Tessa chewed on her lip as the sound of the other high schoolers filled the halls, you could hear them yelling, people were pushing and shoving trying to get to their lockers, they all wanted to go home. The blond shoved her hand in her locker as she felt around, once she touched what she was looking for she pulled it out, she held the neon green bag out as she grabbed her phone from one of the many pockets.

"Hey" said Willow who had a hand on Tessa's locker. "Sup" Tessa said not giving eye contact. Willow stared at her friend with her dark eyes taking interest in what she was doing. "No homework huh?" Willow asked, her only response was a head shake from Tessa. Tessa began to lean in to her locker, looking for something.

Willow was suddenly pushed froward as someone was trying to get to their locker behind her, the force sent her against the locker door which went flying toward Tessa. Lucky Tessa pulled her head out smoothly and grabbed the locker door inches away from her lightly tan face, the door vibrated against her hand.

Willow shook her head quickly as she got a dirty look from her friend and motioned with her head to the guy a locker away. Tessa looked and saw Max, who she believed was the most obnoxious person in school. Tessa was angry knowing Max almost made her head into a pancake. "Hey you" Tessa addressed him making Willow bite her tongue. Max turned. "Don't push my friend, you'll get home eventually" Tessa told him trying to claim down.

"I didn't push her, she was in the way blondie"

Tessa gave out a fake sneeze. Making Max looked at her in confusion. Placing a hand on her chest Tessa smiled "Oh sorry I'm allergic to bullshit"

Max looked away unsure of what to say. He slammed his locker and walked away. Once the sound of his sneakers faded away down the hall Willow let out a laugh "Oh god Tessa your to funny"

Tessa shut her locker and looked at Willow, "Where's the other group member" she joked while changing the topic. "Flora? She's staying for band don't you remember?"

"We'll I don't remember much do I"

Willow lightly smiled as they made their way down the steps. "Finally Friday" Willow spoke again, she was always the talkative one of the group. "Yeah it's been Friday for a while now" Tessa stated as they walked down the steps of the school and toward Willow's dark blue car. "Oh you know what I mean" Willow said as the sound of her keys jingled as she reached into her purse and yanked them out. Once the girls got into the car Tessa immediately turned the A.C on. "Jeez it's not that hot out" Willow commented as she saw Tessa placed it on 'high'

"Are you crazy, they said it's going to be the hottest in California history!"

"I didn't know that" Willow said a little shocked at the news. "Well now you know" Tessa said as she leaned her head against the glass window after buckling her seatbelt. Willow shook her head with a smile as she turned her head and looked over the head rest to make sure there wasn't any cars, then drove out the parking load. Tessa reached over and turned the music up on high to the point the car shook. Willow joined Tessa as she sung the many songs that came on. After a while they finally came to Tessa's apartment complex. "Thanks" Tessa shouted as she hopped out. Willow turned the music down to give her eardrums a rest while she drove away.

Tessa walked toward her apartment building as she had one of her hands in the back pocket of her skinny jeans. Once she was at her building she buzzed her house number '6D' as the door buzzed back she opened it and climbed up the stairs to the sixth floor, the highest floor in the building, sadly her building didn't have an elevator so she had to use the stairs. Even without entering her home she could smell Mac and cheese behind the door making her mouth water. She was greeted right as she opened the door. "Tessa!" Her bubbly mother said as she gave her a hug. "Hey mom" she said back not as happy. Her mom looked at her daughter with big brown eyes. "How was school?" She asked. "Like any other day..." Tessa said looking around the room, Tessa never gave people eye contact and she had a good reason, her eyes.

She had a rare condition called Heterochromia iridum meaning her eyes were two different colors, her right was gray while her left was hazel, as a child she got made fun of it so she learned to never look directly in someone eyes. "Did you do something?" Her mom asked not sounding shocked but disappointed. Tessa grinned as she looked at the corner of the wall. Sighing her mother released her and turned to walk away but stopped "What did you do"

"Detention for asking to many questions" Tessa spoke as she collapsed on the leather love-seat. "Tessa!" Her mother said with anger. "I know I know, 'Tessa I'm sick of you attitude why can't you tame yourself' I know mom I'm sorry" Tessa commented as she shut her eyes. Her mom picked up her only child's bag and searched for the detention paper. "In the left pocket" Tessa spoke as she grinned showing her pearly white teeth. "That's it your grounded" her mom announced not liking how Tessa was ok with herself for getting in trouble again. "I'm grounded for asking questions?" Tessa questioned. Her mother pulled her jet black hair in a bun as she held the yellow paper in between her teeth. "This" her mom said waving the paper in the air "Has to stop" she commanded.

"I'll try" was Tessa's last words before drafting away into a deep sleep.

* * *

Flora slowly placed her saxophone in her case and rose from her seat. "Good practice today class, be safe have a wonderful night" the band teacher told them as she replaced her glasses on. Flora waved "You to" and left to room and entered the dark hallway. "Bye Flora" said one of her band friends as they went the opposite way as her. Saying goodbye back Flora speed walked down the creepy hallways and looked at the clock on wall, it read off '8:30'. "Please don't be dark" she spoke to her self as she reached the front doors and found her praises were denied, it was dark out.

Flora was terrified of the dark but used that as her advantage to walk faster across the driveway. The air was warm giving her some comfort. Looking around for her car she heard a thump sound causing her to let out a scream and she turned around, her saxophone hit against her knee making her go forward a little. She almost was about to cry out in relief as she found there was no one there. She took a deep breath as she could feel herself shaking.

Turning around she spotted her car and walked to it not wanting to look foolish if she ran. Her mind screamed at her as she lowered her instrument on the black, rocky ground and slipped the key in the door. As it opened she grabbed her case and placed it on the passenger side. Her head was out the car as she felt she was being watched. Her eyes moved rapidly as she looked around at the school, she squinted her eyes as she thought she saw something on the roof. "Hello?" She asked. There was something there she could feel it, she would bet anything there was something there. It looked like a misty shape, it looked like water, like an outline of someone.

"Who's there?" She demanded an answer. In a blink of an eye it vanished. "What in the world?" She asked her self as she took a step forward toward the school, she desperately wanted to see what this was.

* * *

"Mom your phone!" Tessa shouted as she shifted on the love-seat. Silence was her response. "Mom" she yelled again as she covered her ears, blocking the ringing sound. Tessa's eyes shook as she required them to open. She stood up slowly, and looked for the source of the disturbing sound that pierced her ear drums. The ringing stopped making her narrow her eyes, "Really?" She said looking at the ceiling annoyed she had to get up but now the ringing stopped.

Tessa was seconds away from laying back down when the ringing started again. "That's it!" She yelled as she got up from her warm spot on the coach and walked to her home phone, not looking at the caller ID she snatched the phone. "What!" Tessa murmured in between her teeth.

"Tessa!" The voice cried.

Tessa identified the voice and rolled her eyes. "Yes Willow?"

"Have you seen Flora anywhere, she's not home her parents are calling me non-stop"

Tessa looked outside and saw it was pitch dark and yawned "No I haven't heard from her... Isn't she at band?"

"She's not answering her phone and the school's closed"

"How long has she been gone?"

"I don't know... Your moms here" Willow informed me.

"Want me to come to your house?"

Willow didn't answer right away, Tessa could hear her mom talking in the background. "No can you go check at the school?"

"Sure yeah"

"Be careful"

Tessa let out a yawn "Alright"

Willow hung up, Tessa did the same and lowered the phone on the marble kitchen counter. Tessa brushed her thick hair with her thin fingers and headed toward the door.

* * *

**Well thats it so far so review and tell me what you think! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes I didn't catch... I just found this on my computer(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa squeezed the steering wheel as she tried to look around and spot her friend. "Oh where oh where has my little red haired friend gone" Tessa said with a soft sigh. She drove into the school drive way and parked. She placed her car on 'park' then pulled the keys out, making the car die out. She opened the door and noticed without her headlights on it was ink dark out, the only light source was the school lights that had bugs flying around them.

She rubbed her finger under her eye and make her way toward the school but stopped half way. "Flora" she called. Tessa walked around the school and tried a couple more times "Flora!" But nothing, Tessa pulled her phone out, unlocking it she used the light as a flashlight to guide her.

She made two circles around the school before stopping at the front steps of the school. She leaned on her hip and began to go deep into thought. Her phone screen began to dim making her tap it, making it became bright once again. Tessa heard a sound making her raise a brow and turn her eyes to the side. She crossed her legs then turn to the side so she stood straight. Tessa waited for another sound, it never came. She made her way down the steps, and looked around.

"Flora!" she yelled while setting her phone in her back pocket.

* * *

Flora gasped as she saw the misty object had yet again vanished, she was nervous to the point she was breathing uncontrollably. She talked to herself trying to claim down but nothing seemed to work, she lowered her head not wanting to look at the roof tops anymore, she had no idea where she was.

In the dark she heard her name being called, the red head turned quickly at the sound wondering if she was daydreaming. Taking a step forward she heard her name once again, "Hello?" She yelled back, without thinking her legs took her the way she came from, back toward the school.

* * *

Tessa leaned against the brick wall of the school while she let out a loud sigh, "Flora" she said again but this time softly not having any energy to yell. Under one of the street lights across the road she saw a figure come running toward the parking load. Once Tessa saw the red head she shut her eyes in relief. "Tessa!" She hear Flora yell with joy. Before opening her eyes Tessa felt two arms wrap around her upper back.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tessa wondered as she pushed her friend away from her. Flora looked edgy, unsure of what to say. Tessa leaned her head forward waiting for an explanation "Everyone is freaking out asking where you are and your down the road doing what playing with the neighbors dogs?" Tessa asked crossing her arms demanding an answer.

"You'll make fun of me"

"Flora I'm already making fun of you"

Flora considered the commented and touched her shoulder length hair in worry. " Fine It's just.. I thought I saw something and I wanted to check it out okay" Flora finally spilled it out. "For over an hour?" Tessa asked then added on "What exactly did you thought you saw?"

Flora looked at her hotheaded friend and was left with no response "Heck if I knew, it looked like something I just had to see it"

"Well you could have told someone before you started your scavenger hunt"

Flora smiled "I know I'm sorry"

Tessa pulled her phone out and handed it to Flora "Here call your mom and tell her I found you"

Flora rolled her eyes with a grin "Yeah you looked so hard I might as well give you all the credit" she said sarcastically while typing on the bright phone screen. "Where's your car?" Tessa asked after scanning the parking lot with her eyes. Without looking Flora pointed to the side with her thumb as she pressed the phone to her ear. Tessa shook her head "There's no other car here but mine" Tessa said walking toward her car while Flora's eyes followed.

Suddenly Flora's brown eyes opened wide along with her mouth. "Where's my car!" She asked. "How am I suppose to know?" Tessa said holding back a smile. "Mom?" Flora spoke in the phone as Tessa walked over to her white car and sat on the lid of the trunk.

* * *

The hunter squatted on the building as he watched the female that followed him earlier was pacing back and front with an odd object against her ear. He also noticed the other ooman that was yelling and walking around the area, he believed the ooman was looking for the female.

His eyes zoomed in on the unknown ooman who was siting on the item that they used for transportation. He discovered she was a female as well, she was more laid back and relaxed then the panicked one with a little more meat on her. The female with mid chest length hair swung her thin legs back and front as she talked in her native language, he didn't bother in trying to translate it and just watched them, seeing they weren't armed or a threat he relaxed and placed his combi-stick back on his waist.

* * *

Flora unglued the phone from her ear and walked to Tessa. "Where is my car?" Flora asked after handing the phone to her friend. "Someone probably stole it" Tessa said softly. Flora then remembered she had left her front door open. "Oh my god I'm so dead when I get home" she grabbing her hair minutes away from wanting to pull it all out. "Well this is Los Angeles" Tessa said a bit upset as well. Flora placed her face in her hands realizing not only was her car was stolen but her expensive saxophone was taken to. "Come on I'll drive you home" Tessa offered as she jumped off the car. "Who the fuck took my car!" Flora screamed leaving Tessa speechless, Flora never swore so it was something new to Tessa.

"Come on Flora" Tessa said going to the driver's side of the car. "No" Flora refused. "Fine stay here then" Tessa said back while getting in the car. "No wait!" Flora said as her feet came to life and she ran to the passenger side and got in.

* * *

"Alright there is ten minutes left but keep quiet or you'll stay an extra two hours" the women spoke as she began writing on the chalkboard that had 'Dentition' written in the middle. Tessa tapped her fingernail against the old wooden desk as the sound of the clock ticking filled the room.

Her head turned quickly as she felt another poke against her back. She found Max smiling and turned his head to the side acting innocent, "Please turn around" the teacher ordered Tessa.

In effect Tessa listened and leaned back in her chair as she looked at the five other kids in the room, they were all boys.

Tessa turned her attention back to the large black clock in the upper right side of the room. It was '5:50', Tessa lowered her head on the desk prying it would go faster. She felt Max touch her again, Tessa turned and grabbed the pencil from his hands and threw in on the floor powerfully.

The sound echoed the room, she turned back around expecting an anger teacher to be looking at her but she found that she was still writing on the board.

After a while the minutes seemed to have gone by quickly, "Alright you are free to go" the teacher said not turning around to face the troubled students. Tessa walked to the door with the rest of the teens and slid out the door.

"Wait up Tessa" Max yelled, "What" Tessa asked as she turned to face him. "Sorry about the poking I just wanted to get you attention" he smiled. Tessa walked a little faster and said "Well you have it now what is it that you want"

"I heard Flora's car got stolen"

"That may be true but it's not my car so you should ask her"

"Did she file a police report"

"Wouldn't you"

Max nodded as he agreed. As they reached the front doors Max turned to her "Just be careful have you heard"

"What"

"The gang.. There are rumors on the news that they are going to start a war with the police"

Tessa pushed the door opened and listened closely. "The news is the news I guess" Tessa said as she wiped her forehead. "Aren't you scared" Max asked following her to her car. "Why would I, unless their targeting all the blond heads" Tessa joked.

"Well see you around" Max said wanting to hug her. Tessa sat in her car seat and smiled in satisfaction. Max gave a sad smile and padded the roof of her car, he placed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away.

* * *

"Come on mom" Tessa barked as she kept pushing the button to her house number so hard that it left an imprint on her finger. She hid the door with her foot and walked back out toward the road, she had forgotten her phone so she began to head to the near by convenient store. A warm breeze made her happy that she wore shorts instead of the skinny jeans she was planning on wearing. The sun was setting fast making the sky look like a mix of orange and pink.

The smell of gas hit her nose as a car came speeding past her. "Lunatic" she said looking at the car as it disappeared down the road. Tessa pasted another road until she spotted the convenient store that was next to the Liquor store. She saw the store was dark inside making her go mad, the door didn't open as she pulled.

Taking a deep breath she walked along the sidewalk to the liquor store. As the door opened it released a bell sound. "Hey kid" said a voice behind the cash register, "Can I use your phone" Tessa asked hoping he didn't think she wanted to buy anything. The short man came from behind the counter, he looked in her eyes a little shocked. "Um yeah in the back" the man spoke. Tessa walked toward the back of the empty store and looked for a phone. Her eyes searched around, as she did a bell sound rang meaning something had came in.

"Finally" Tessa said as she spotted the white old style phone connected to the chipped wall. She grabbed it and began typing in her mom's number. Tessa could only hear ringing on the other end, "Come on mom it's me" she murmured knowing her mom never answered to numbers she didn't know. Tessa slammed the phone back against wall with range. Her ears picked up voices coming from the other side of the store, she couldn't understand them they were talking in a different language.

Awkwardly she walked back to the front and saw two men standing there talking to the man behind the counter, they were tall, buff, and she believed they were Jamaican, in the ceiling light Tessa could see the one with long looking dreadlocks had a gun in his pocket.

The other one had a neck less with a odd looking skull, it was small like the skull of a squirrel. Tessa looked at them in confusion not sure if she should make a move to leave. "What's with your eyes" one of the men said with a thick accent that sounded as if he was singing.

Tessa could barely understand. "That's none of your concern" Tessa said rudely forgetting the man had a gun but she was on the edge with everyone staring at her eyes. Tessa took her leave and walked out the door. She walked a little faster then normal since the sky was now a red, dark color.

She saw a group of men standing around the road where she had to walk to get back home, instead she decided to take a short cut and walk between the apartment alleys till she reached her apartment complex.

Ignoring some glances she got from the group across the road she walked with her head high toward the alley. The night was against her as it became dark. She walked past a garbage can that came in her path and crossed her arms. She heard footsteps behind her and a unusual laugh.

"Little girl" said the voice, it was the man that was at the liquid store she could remember the man's accent anywhere.

Tessa blocked out his content calls, at the other end of the alley she spotted the man with the bone neck less. Tessa continued to walk, as she reached the man he stepped in front of her. He smiled and as he showed off his two golden teeth.

"Can I help you" Tessa asked tapping her thigh with her finger nail. She suddenly felt something cold on her left shoulder blade, "You not nice girl" said the voice. Fighting back the need to roll her eyes she felt him pull her hair tie making her silky hair spill out.

"We could use you" he said.

She was pushed against the wall against her back, she felt the cold thing on her stomach, she moved her eyes to look at it and saw the gun. He smiled at her reaction, Tessa looked back up.

"Now" he spoke "Tell me about your eyes"


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa looked at the men with a mixture of anger and fear due to the gun that rested against her chest, but she was doing good at hiding her emotions.

"What about my eyes, you've never seen eyes before" Tessa asked with a claim tone. The man that had the gun to her chest raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Yes but your eyes are different.. You've ever heard of voodoo before" he questioned her pushing the gun further into her gut. Tessa nodded not feeling the need to speak to them. "Consider this an honor then, we'll use you as a sacrifice " he said through his teeth.

Tessa narrowed her eyes as she pushed the palm of her hand against the wall that her back was resting on.

Suddenly he grabbed her arms and threw her against the opposite wall of the alley. She hissed as her head slammed into the brick wall. Tessa got up and started to run, she ran not caring about the gun he had, if she was going die she was going die fighting. A bullet was shoot but it was inches away from her skull. She continued to run as they shoot a bullet an inch from her foot. As Tessa ran she didn't notice the man with the bone neck less was after her until she was grabbed by the shirt. She was tackled to the ground.

Tessa punched the man in the face with a powerful blow as he hovered over her. The man cried in pain as blood began to bleed from his nose. She brought her knee to hit him in his unmentionable spot. He leaned forward from the kick, Tessa pushed him again but when she wanted to get up a gun was pointed in her direction. The injured man wiped his nose as he harshly spoke in his native language. Thunder came from the clouds above them. Tessa curled her hands into fists, if she had to fight two on one, then it was going to be a two on one.

* * *

Unknown to the three a hunter was watching their every move. He saw the two males had pointed an object at the female's stomach, he zoomed in on it and his mask showed him it was a weapon. He twitched his mandibles under his mask as they began to beat the female, she put up a good fight earlier but was being overpowered now. The hunter was disgusted, it was dishonorable to touch a female without her permission in his native land, unless you wanted it to be your death wish.

His shoulder cannon followed his red doted lasers movement, he aimed it at the male with the weapon seeing he was the first honorable one to be killed at the moment.

* * *

Tessa held up a brave face as they beat her, the man placed the gun to her head so she couldn't fight back while they kicked and punched her.

Her body grew weak. "Bitch" one spit at her. Tessa looked at them with anger, she was anger that she couldn't fight back without getting her brains blown to bits. As the man with the gun moved in closer Tessa noticed something right in the middle of his forehead, three red dots, they moved slightly but stayed in place.

She swallowed the iron flavored blood as she continued to look and watch closely at the odd thing. Tessa had seen something like that but with one red laser and it was attached to a gun. Suddenly the man with the gun flew back as he was shot in the head making Tessa cover herself as blood flew everywhere. The other man yelled in his mother tongue as he ran to his friend. She watched as he grabbed the gun from the dead man's fingers and aimed at the rooftops. He shot in different directions, the shot hurt Tessa's ears. She did a crab walk backwards as the man had his full attention on shotting and not her. Her stomach cried at her to stop but she didn't. Tessa's head turned to the side as a thump sound echoed in the dark.

The man with the neck less began to laugh, the blond couldn't understand why he was laughing, it sounded like a nervous laugh. The Jamaican tightened the dead grip he had on his gun and pointed it at the wall. He mumbled something in his language and began to shoot three rounds of bullets. Tessa bit her puffy bottom lip and watched the man in confusion, she began to ask herself why the man was shooting at nothing. She dug her fingernails into the rocky black ground and was about to push herself up but stopped, a roar shook the alley. Tessa wasn't someone to be easily scared but the sound made her hug her head with her hands, the sound shook her very soul. The blond hear a groan making her look up, she found the man up hanging in midair, his gun pointed downward, his stomach was bleeding from two large holes that somehow got there.

Holding back a scream Tessa's breathing increased, her chest vibrated from her rapid heartbeat.

She felt numb as the man dropped his head down, blood drop from his lifeless lips. The dead man was dropped. Tessa took a small crab walk backward as she heard a heavy footstep coming to her, she couldn't see a thing but she could hear something, as if it was a ghost. Blood outlined what looked like two large blades. Suddenly a figure began to appear, two long muscular legs came into view, then a wide chest, and finally a masked face.

Tessa took the sight in slowly as she looked at the thing's hair, it was the first thing to catch her eyes, it looked like dreadlocks but looked like long black tubes that came to the creatures mid chest. It's grayist brown skin had lines going up it's thighs making it look like a tiger, from his legs, chest, and arms were covered with a black net. It's calfs were covered with what looked like plate armor along with it's shoulders. Tessa took a shaky breath in as it looked at her.

The 7'2 creature titled it's head. It seemed to scan her body making her uncomfortable, she slowly got up, afraid if she went to fast it would jump on her. Behind her footsteps filled the air breaking the silence. Tessa turned and saw an old lady walking around looking in trash cans.

Not looking back Tessa broke out in to a sprint.

* * *

Tessa ran like her mother's life depended on it. Her brain couldn't figure out what was going on. For the first time, in a long time she was scared. "What the hell was that" she asked herself as her weak body tried to slow her down.

Grabbing her stomach she ran to where she hoped would lead her home.

* * *

"Tessa!" The women yelled at her daughter with worry and anger. Tessa looked at her mother in shock. The black haired women grabbed Tessa shoulder, in effect the girl hissed in pain. "Did you get jumped honey?!" Her mom asked. Tessa shook her head "No I just fell when I was run through the alley, I tripped on a damn trash can" she lied with a straight face.

"I was seconds away from calling the police, it took you that long to get back up and walk home?"

"I'm sorry I just took my time"

"Please don't lie to me Tessa, you promised you wouldn't lie anymore"

"I'm not"

Her mother gave Tessa a hug with a sad look on her pale face. "Please be careful... I trust you"

Tessa squinted her eyes and nodded, she had more things to worry about then coming home on time. "Mom" Tessa spoke as she pulled back from the hug and stepped away from her mom who was minutes away from tears. "Yes" Her mom said softly.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Tessa mom looked a little taken back but answered "I believe that there's more then meets the eye"

Considering the answer Tessa brushed past her mom not wanting to hear her speak anymore, she walked down the hall to her bedroom that was on the right side. Her room was spot less due to her moms amazing cleaning. Tessa shut the door and growled not understanding anything that happened last night and what that thing was, should she call the police, different thoughts surfed her brain.

Rubbing her neck she walked to her tall glass door that lead out to the balcony that gave a full view of the city which was fifty yards away, the size of a football field. She pulled the blinds up and looked out toward the city, it was so noisy she could heard cars honking even with the door closed.

Blinking her tired eyelids Tessa looked at large closed balcony.

After getting a good glance she turned back and walked to her bed where she collapsed trying to get the tall, muscular man out of her mind.

* * *

**If you enjoyed please don't be shy and REVIEW(:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Excellent Miss McBrown" the math teacher said to Flora as he placed the test on her desk, his smile disappeared as he looked back at the stack of tests he had in his hands.

Flora grinned, in red ink in the corner of her paper read off 'A+'

Flora was thrilled at the outcome. "Ah Miss Jones" the teacher said, Flora looked up and saw the man was standing at Tessa's desk.

Tessa pulled the cherry red lollypop out of her now red lips and looked up. "And what do you think you got" he asked leaning forward. Placing the candy back in her mouth Tessa pretended to think.

"Hopefully a grade that made that frown on your face" she responded with a toothy smile. "Your correct" he said slapping the paper down, "A 'D'?" Tessa said looking from the desk top then up at her teacher. The whole class paid close attention as they talked. Flora shook her head. "You need to get your grades up" the man said crossing his thin arms.

"Ah but that means not seeing you again next year" Tessa spoke with a grin, she placed both her hands on her desk top as the lollypop stick stuck out her mouth. The teacher rolled his eyes and said back "A day without you in class would be a day to celebrate"

The class gasped and said 'oooo' as Tessa laughed. Flora didn't participate in the conversation as she turned to the side and slid her binders in her backpack and smiled, she couldn't wait to show her parents the grade she got, even thought she always got 'As' Flora was still proud. Maybe her parents would even get her a new car. Flora felt something hit her shoulder making her gasp in shock. She was a bit afraid to turn around not knowing who it was. Biting her lip she used her remaining courage and turned.

From across the room Tessa waved her fingers at her. Flora rolled her eyes playfully as she waved back.

* * *

"I think he's cute" Willow said as she jumped onto Flora's bed next to Tessa who had half her back on the floor including her head while her feet were on the bed. Flora shrugged her shoulders at her friends comment. Tessa yawned as she rubbed her bare belly since her shirt had ran up. "We should hang out tomorrow after school" Tessa informed them hoping they got her hint that she wanted to do something fun. "We should go to the mall" Willow suggested. "To many people there" Tessa disagreed. "Oh god Tessa" Flora giggled. "We should do something fun" Willow insisted. "No duh that's what I was going for" Tessa said crossing her arms.

Willow bit her lip softly as she pushed her long fingernails into the chair she was sitting on, she couldn't help but feel offended by Tessa's quote but shook it off knowing it _was_ Tessa. "What happened to your lip?" Willow asked bending down to the floor and looked at the blond. Tessa hadn't told any of her friends about the day in the alley and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. "I fell down somewhere.. I don't know it's been there for a while" was Tessa's reply. Willow nodded but stopped as she saw Tessa's stomach, it had two huge yellow and purple bruises right above her belly button. "Tessa?!" Willow jumped and ran to her. "What!" Tessa said narrowing her eyes as her jumpy friend. "Your stomach" Willow said softly as she reached out to touch it.

Tessa smacked her hand away with a 'slap', Willow retrieved her now sore hand back, and let her mouth hang into an 'O' shape. Tessa rolled her eyes and pulled her flowy shirt back over her stomach. "Ow" Willow said reminding Tessa of her harsh contact. Tessa dropped her legs so she was fully laying on the ground. "My bad" Tessa spoke as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Can I ask what happened or are you going to smack me to?" Flora asked with a smile. "Like I said I fell guys... It's no big deal"

"Is you mom abusing you?" Willow questioned as she held onto her burning hand. Tessa looked at her mocha skin colored friend with disbelief, "My mom?" Tessa said pushing her head forward a bit. "My mom wouldn't even hurt a fly... Even if she did she couldn't hurt me if she wanted to" Tessa explained as she pushed her heel into the carpet. "Then what.. Did you get jumped" Flora said walking toward her friend with worry.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing!" Tessa yelled holding her hands out so her friend wouldn't get any closer to her.

"Then why are you getting mad?" Flora asked stoping in her tracks. "Because it's not a big idea just drop it Flora!" Tessa shouted. Flora took a step back as she frowned. Flora lowered her head so her dark hair covered her eyes, "I'm sorry" she spoke.

Tessa turned her head and walked to the pink door as she grabbed the handle she said nothing and walked out.

* * *

Flora signed "She's a hopeless case"

Willow nodded "What's gotten into her lately"

The two girls looked at each other unsure of what to do. "She's be fine she's Tessa" Flora said sitting on her bed. "I know but something's bothering her" Willow noted. "Hope your wrong" Flora commented with a light smile as Willow grabbed her phone "Wanna order carry out?"

Flora nodded as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

"Why can't they mind their own damn business" Tessa mumbled with anger, she was angry her friends kept asking questions, she didn't understand why they cared so much. She shut her eyes for a second as the car next to her had bright headlights on.

Tessa carefully licked her sore bottom lip, she hissed as she touched a sensitive spot and the pain zapped through her whole mouth. Her head went flying against the head rest behind her, she was tired and didn't want to think about the night that happened two days ago but her friends kept reminding her. The car behind her began to honk violently, "Alright ass hole" Tessa shouted as she looked at her rear-view mirror with frustration in her odd colored eyes.

As she began to drive she saw the car behind her had an old man as the driver. Putting her eyes back on the road she headed straight for home.

* * *

Tessa couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned countlessly during the three hours that she tried to sleep. She threw her warm sheets across her bed and onto the floor. The air was on in her apartment but she felt warm and stinky. Tessa threw her legs over the bed and slowly got up, she couldn't help but feel watched for some reason, she smiled lightly at the thought.

Pulling her shorts down a bit she walked toward the place she always went when she couldn't sleep, the balcony.

Pushing the curtains from the tall glass door she slid it opened. She didn't open it to wide just enough for her to stick one leg out and then slid the rest of her slim body out. She turned after she closed the door back up. The city welcomed her with beaming of lights and sounds from the distance. She walked by the edge slowly, she got that same gut feeling that something was watching her.

As she reached the wooden rail she looked out at the sight.

She played with the straps of her tank top.

She turned her head to the side observing the side of the building but the darkness made it impossible. She questioned her self mentally "What's wrong with you, there's nothing there". She signed as she thought her imagination was getting the best of her, she sat on one of the chairs that was off to the side.

* * *

The hunter watched the female. He stayed glued to the side of the odd, tall building. The ooman got nosey for a second and looked in his direction, but he know he had nothing to fear knowing that oomans couldn't see well and in the dark they were almost blinded, but the main reason was because he was cloaked.

He could smell her.

Her scent was sweet and strong, it smelled familiar to him.

Now he remembered she was the female that he had encountered when he took his two trophies and from a event weeks back. His mask aloud him to see she was bruised by her gut, and her ooman lips were swollen. The hunter couldn't help but noticed how different this planets females were from his planets. Here the females looked soft, smaller from the males, and weak.

Back home the females were bigger and aggressive, only caring about having the strongest pups. He titled his head as the ooman open her mouth and let out a yawn. He twitched his mandibles and jumped onto the roof having enough of watching this ooman.

* * *

Tessa jumped a bit as she heard a loud thump on her roof. Settling back in her chair she wanted to get up but her eyes disagreed as they began to shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait!... I might change the rating to M later on!**

* * *

"Car wash!" Flora yelled as she jumped up and down while she held a tight grip onto the poster she had in her chubby hands. "Only five dollars!" Willow tagged along with Flora, the two girls were standing by a road that was right next to the school, the school was having their annual car wash to help raise money for a new gym.

"This is stupid" Tessa growled as she sat on the ground with her legs crossed. "If you get up and help maybe it won't be so boring" Willow said as she looked across the road to see Flora waving her hands toward the school parking lot as the people in their cars stared at her.

Tessa pulled on the long smelly grass as she signed, it was cold and windy outside and here were her friends jumping up and down yelling at passing cars to pull into the school's parking lot.

"They have like ten cars in the lot you guys can take a brake" Tessa said as she looked back between her friends. "Thanks to us business is booming" smiled Willow as she turned and looked at the rest of the student body which were washing, soaping, and drying cars. "This is not what I meant when I said yesterday that we needed to hang out after school" Tessa yelled so Flora could hear her. Flora didn't reply as she waved and shouted "Car wash only five dollars come on!"

Some of the cars didn't turn into the school lot they just honked and waved as they drove by past the girls. "Maybe Tessa can make them come by" Flora yelled making the blond look at her with a questionable stare.

"She could give them a dead stare forcing them to get their car washed" Willow laughed with smile. "Haha so funny I forgot how to laugh" Tessa shouted over Flora and Willow's laughter. "Go help them out in the lot" Willow said almost in a form of a question not wanting to be pushy with Tessa.

Looking out at the students in the parking lot Tessa shrugged her shoulders debating on if she had the strength to get up and walk all the way toward the hard working group.

Rising to her feet Tessa walked toward the parking lot where a line of dirty cars was spread across it.

After walking around the cars Tessa was met with a large group of students all working, ten students per car.

The ground around them was all wet due to them using five hoses to wash the soap from the cars. Not looking Tessa walked into one of the massive puddles and growled. She pulled her now wet foot and carried on with her walking. Her flip flop squeaked along the way as she walked toward her gym teacher who was in charge of everything. Once he saw the blond he frowned "I thought I told you to hold the sighs with your two little friends" he asked as he crossed his arms.

As she jumped over a bucket of soap Tessa stood up straight in front of the dark skinned man "Right well I wanted to do something else" Tessa said looking at her teacher's neck. She could hear him sign. "Fine go get a hose and wash that black SUV down" he ordered looking at her. Biting her lower lip to keep her from barking out Tessa nodded "As you wish" and picked up the green, slim hose that was laying beside the teacher's feet and walked to the soap covered car. She raised the hose in front of the car and as she was about to squeeze the handle but a voice stopped her "He trusted you with a hose?"

Turning around Tessa saw Max standing there with a wet sponge in his right hand which now looked like a wrinkly raisin.

She narrowed her eyes "Why so I can't do this", she aimed the hose at Max and pushed the handle with her thin, long fingers. Max watched as water erupted from the head of the hose and was headed toward him like a fountain.

Tessa grinned as the blond boy turned his body, avoiding the water. "Correct" Max smiled as he held his hands up.

"Go wash some more cars, soap boy"

"And leave you alone?"

"Correct"

"Max there's another car coming" a girl with coal black hair yelled. "Yeah Max" Tessa said as she shot water at his side and said "Go"

Max jumped at the cold water but didn't care since he was already somewhat wet from washing the cars. Not looking at Tessa the blond boy walked off.

"Stupid boy" Tessa said she sprayed the car in front of her with the hose and watched careful as the white soap came swimming down to the black rocky ground.

* * *

Tessa jumped out of her dream and into the real world as she heard a large thump almost giving her a heart attack. She squeezed her bed sheet as she looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyelashes blinked faster then normal as she heard heavy footsteps walking around, walking around where?

Looking up she didn't believe it was coming from the roof so that lead to her balcony.

She could feel her chest expand as she took a deep breath. She couldn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable, almost nervous, which was something new to her. Tessa began to think of things it could have been as she tapped her finger against her chin "It could have been a bird" she thought then laughed mentally "Heaviest damn bird I've ever heard"

She didn't go into thinking it was her mother since she would have heard the door open and plus her mom knew better knowing the balcony was Tessa's place to get away for awhile.

Making up her mind Tessa got up and dug her toes into the small circular carpet that she had under her bed. As she took a step forward her feet were met with the cold surface of the wooden floor. Leaning on her left hip the blond squinted her eyes and listened for another sound. But it never came. Disappointed, Tessa walked slowly toward her balcony, her steps were soft and careful, she planned each step before moving. Not looking in front of her, Tessa slid the door opened a crack and walked out. Lifting her head she was met with the city. Smiling as she closed that door behind her.

She suddenly froze as she paid closer attention to detail and she saw a misty, watery outline of a tall figure squatting on the thick rail.

Tessa didn't dare to blink, the figure seemed to face the city, watching it. The girl hoped it didn't notice her.

Unknown to Tessa the figure sensed her the moment she woke up. Tessa watched in shock as the thing simply turned to his side and looked at her. She could hear what sounded like clicking sounds mixed in with a soft growl. A chill ran up her spine as she stared at something she could barely see. "What.." Tessa whispered as it rose to its feet.

Gasping Tessa was certain that thing would fall to its death but it stay perfectly in balance. As it stood she could really take in its amazing height. It jumped onto the balcony making a heavy thump. Tessa wondered if this was the same thump she heard. She could make out what looked like a head on the top of the thing, it seemed to tilt it to the side as it walked to her with heavy steps that make the whole ground shake.

The figure raised his arm and moved toward her. Tessa was pinned to the door behind her.

The hunter growled as the female in front of him froze. He could smell the light coat of fear that was on her body. He touched the stray of hair that escaped from her messy bun and was hanging by the side of her head. The silky piece of hair seemed to run from his grip and disappeared in between his long fingers like sand. Tessa took a deep breath as her hair was lifted in midair by what seemed like a ghost.

What really caught his attention was the milk glands on her chest, yes he had seen many in his time but he has never seen a human's. His hand traveled down her collarbone and to her chest, from under his fingers he could feel her skin shiver.

"Don't" Tessa ordered as she wiggled to the side, he was inches away from touching her breasts but she turned making him touch her bare arm instead. The hunter growled loudly under his mask, she was a feisty one, females back home would have craved the attention he was giving her.

He took the advantage to feel her smooth skin. He had hunted many humans and skinned them but he had never felt such a texture before. Tessa took a deep breath as the thing's hand felt her skin. "What the hell are you?" Tessa asked as he touched the strap of her tank top.

The hunter could understand her making him grin, he had been asked that multiple times on hunts. Tessa was reaching for the handle of the door but he noticed it and grabbed her wrist making her swallow. "Let...me...go" she ordered with wide eyes. Tessa was scared, she had no idea what the thing was in front of her but she would admit it was very strong. She looked up to look at where she thought its eyes were, she only came up to its mid chest but it's chest was wide.

For some reason she felt his eyes were burning through her.

Tessa could still feel his hand around her wrist. Releasing the girl the hunter turned his body to the sound of gun shots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!(:**

* * *

The gun shot seemed to vibrate Tessa's soul. As she stood frozen and watched the misty figure look at the city, the hunter's mask zoomed in toward the distance where the gun shot was heard.

Tessa watched as the watery figure walked to the rail. Knowing it wasn't watching her Tessa took the chance to turn around and run inside her room.

As the door slid shut behind her she couldn't help but gasp as she cupped her mouth in shock. Her heart raced as she ran to her door and ran down the hall into the living room where she laid on the bean bag chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

Squatting down on the roof the hunter watched with a titled head as a group of males were being chased.

The group of males that were being chased had guns in their blood covered hands. The police behind them were hot on the cuban gangster's tails.

The hunter's muscular arms rested on his toned thighs as his eyes roomed the scene that was taking place in front of him, extending his right arm two long, sharp blades pulled out.

* * *

"Hang on guys" Willow told her friends as she grabbed the pole that was in the middle of the subway train as she stood crammed next to twenty other people that were on as well. Flora ran to an open seat and sat with a relief on her face, she was glad she didn't have to stand.

Tessa however walked in with a slow paste, she got shoved twice as she made her way to stand by Willow. "I hate the subway" Tessa complained as she leaned her back against the medal pole that was in the center. "It's not that bad" Willow said as she smiled. Tessa gave her a odd look and rolled her eyes, she didn't hate anything more then taking the subway, there was always disturbing people on board.

As the doors closed the subway came to life making Flora bump into the old man that sat next to her. "Sorry sir" she said scratching her head.

Tessa began to daydream as she thought of the event that happened to her last night, she kept it to herself like always. She tried not to think to much about it to much but it was difficult not to. "Tessa?!" Willow said snapping her fingers in front of the blond's face. Tessa moved her eyes and asked "What"

"I said would you like to come over tonight with your mom"

"Yeah sure.. Whatever"

"Well don't sound to excited" Willow said with a laugh.

Flora had a smile on her face, she was delighted, she couldn't wait to go into the city. As she looked around she almost stopped breathing. The man standing behind Tessa had a gun in his pocket. Her head shook as she looked at the man, he had sunglasses on, his skin was a dark tan color, and he had a funny looking mustache. Flora could clearly see the man was staring at Tessa's head. With a shaky voice Flora called out to Tessa.

Tessa heard Flora but she decided to pretend she didn't, she wasn't in the mood to talk but Flora called out to her again a bit loud making so people turn their heads toward her. Blushing, Flora bit her lip. Turning around Tessa raised a light colored eyebrow and pushed her head forward as a symbol for 'what is it'. Flora didn't know how to say 'the guy behind you has a gun' so she just looked at her with a smile. "What?" Tessa asked with a confused look on her face. Flora shook her hand at her as the man with the gun began to look at her as well.

Looking up at the ceiling Tessa signed as she could smell something funky was filling the air.

* * *

"I'm never going on that thing again" Tessa said as she walked up the stairs and out of the subway station. "Tessa I'm not sure but I believe a guy behind you had a gun in his pocket" Flora whispered softly as she walked next to the blond. "Well he didn't use it so I don't care" Tessa replied. The three girls continued to walk as hot air slapped Tessa in the face as she began walking in the center of the city with her friends, they looked like tourists as they stopped walking and looked up at the tall buildings in shock.

"Move!" One lady said as she brushed past Flora. "Sorry!" Flora cried after her. The girls began to fan themselves with their hands as the air around them became hotter and it was hard to breathe. "What should we do first" Flora asked as she skipped in front of the other two girls and clapped her hands together. "How are you not hot your wearing pants?" Willow yelled out to Flora who shrugged her shoulders.

The three friends turned their heads at the sound of screams.

Without giving it a second thought the girls ran along with some other people toward the noise. As they got closed there in the distance was an alley filled with police men taking pictures and a news cast with a van with 'Channel 3' on the front. "Everyone get back" a skinny man in police uniform said to the small crowd as he motioned his hands for them to leave.

"Oh my god" Flora cried as she gasped.

In front of the alley were three skinned bodies hanging by their feet. Flora stared to gag along with Willow. "Call the medics right now!" Another police man ordered as he looked at the bloody bodies.

In the crowd people were taking pictures, others were shouting with confusion.

The news cast was shoving their microphones at one police man's face overloading him with questions. "What's going on, the city deserves to know" the man said as he shoved the microphone further.

"Everyone back up!" The skinny man said he pushed the crowd back.

Tessa was the first to leave, she didn't bother telling her friend since they were fighting against the police man trying to get a better view even though it made them want to vomit. Tessa made her way out of the area and walked on the side walk that was next to a large four story apartment building that had stairs on the front, on the balconies some people put their clothes to dry on the rail.

Running a hand through her wavy hair Tessa growled in disgusted as the vision came back to her of those bodies, "Who had the guts to skin a human being?" She asked herself. She stopped and leaned against the apartment building. As she did she felt something hit her head.

Grabbing the top of her head she began to brush her hair making a medium sized rock come falling down to the ground in between her feet. She looked up at the roof and saw there were rocks, they were bigger but they were identical to the one that hit her making her ask her self, did something throw it at her from all the way up there?

Or was someone was walking and it came falling down? She stopped herself and placed her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Who would walk all the way up there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa couldn't unglue her eyes from the roof, how did the rock fall?, there wasn't any wind that could have knocked it down. Rubbing her now sore head she turned and puffed her lower lip out with confusion.

"Tessa!" Flora said as she tackled her friend making them fall to the ground. Tessa gasped before they went smacking down on to the concrete floor. "Ow" Tessa said lightly pushing her friend off her. "Don't walk away like that we thought we lost you!" Willow said as she came from behind Flora. "Not my fault I didn't want to stare at the skinned people" Tessa said as her two friends made a face. "The police think it's one of the two gangs that hang around the city" Willow said as they began walking away from the apartment building.

Flora stopped walking and looked behind her shoulder.

"Flora" Willow yelled making Flora turn her head, her chin length hair followed. "You coming?" Willow asked. Flora nodded as she gave off a small laugh "Yeah sorry I thought I saw something on the roof".

* * *

"Look at this" Tessa's mom said as she sat on the couch next to Willow's parents who were looking at the T.V with her. "It's disgusting" Willow's father Chuck said after he shrugged his shoulders with a shake. "Mrs. Brown I told you to flip the channel" Tessa told Willow's mother as she laid on her back on the floor. "Tessa don't be rude this isn't your house" Tessa's mom Vicky shouted as she placed the coffee filled cup back on the glass table.

"Skinned bodies huh?, what has this world gotten into" Chuck said as he leaned back into the silky couch. Willow nodded as she leaned into her father's chest. "They weren't so hot up close either" Tessa said crossing her arms while placing her feet on the couch's arm rest. Chuck turned his head toward his daughter "You saw this?"

With her mouth wide open Willow's eyes grew "Well father I... When we were downtown today we stumbled across the alley-"

"Oh good lord!" Willow's mom said placing her hand on her chest. "But we are fine mom" Willow said smiling. "The city is dangerous" Vicky said looking at her blond daughter. "Enough of this city talk for one night how about we play a game" Chuck asked as everyone but Tessa agreed. "No thanks I rather lay down for a bit long" the blond said shaking her head against the carpet.

"Oh come on Tessa it's twister" Chuck asked walking around the table to face her side. Tessa covered her eyes, the Brown family was very energetic and random family, she didn't want to play a game with them at eleven at night. "Please Tessa it will be fun!" Willow asked. Tessa turned her head toward her mom "Can I wait in the car", she frowned when her mom shook her head a bit angry due to her daughter's attitude. "And" Willow's mom began talking as she turned the T.V off with the remote, "We could make the loser do something"

"Like a dare?" Tessa asked sounding a bit interested. Tessa rolled backward against her head and got up, "Dare huh, Mrs. Brown that's not your style" Tessa stated.

Mrs. Brown winked as her husband grabbed the game from downstairs.

* * *

"Left foot on red" Willow said as she creeped her hand from the spinner and onto the mat. "Mom move you butt from my face" Tessa ordered as she titled her head to the side. Tessa felt her hands start to give out, and not before long she fell.

"Tessa lost!" Willow smiled as she to collapsed onto the floor. "Well I wouldn't have if you hurried up with the spinning" the blond mumbled. "Now for a dare" The blond's mom said as her daughter rubbed her wrist. "No" Tessa said as she waved her hands in the air, "No way"

"You have to" Willow told her friend. "I am" Tessa spoke as she got on her knees and finished speaking "Going to get some pizza", and with that she rose to her feet and walked to the wooden stairs. "Your being a poor sport" Chuck shouted as the blond's head began to disappear down the steps.

* * *

"Have a nice day" the man cried out to Tessa as she grabbed the plate with a cheese pizza after slapping a five dollar bill on the counter and walked out the pizza place.

Going to the side of the pizza building she walked to the many tables were you could sit and eat the pizza. She pulled the plastic back rest of the chair toward her, grabbing the leg of the chair with her foot she yanked it and then sat. Since it was almost twelve Tessa found herself eating alone. Peeling the cheese top off she ripped it into tinier pieces and placed it on her tongue. Chewing softly she began to look around.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable she got up out of the chair and started walking with the white plate in one hand.

As she walked under the dim street lamps she heard a noise behind her. Licking the tip of her finger she made a one-eighty turn. Still holding onto her finger she took a step back. "Um hello?" She asked as she tapped the tip of her toe against the ground. Tessa looked around at the roof of the restaurants beside her and saw nothing but people walking in and out of them.

But as she turned around she saw a misty figure on top of one of the street lamps.

Dropping her plate in shock Tessa looked closely as the figure seemed to look back at her. As she blinked again the figure was gone, she couldn't help but feel angry, she didn't know what that thing was or why she kept seeing it but she had a feeling she knew where she could find it.

After making up her mind she took off into a run.

* * *

Tessa ran into her room and opened her balcony door.

She walked carefully toward the rail and looked at the bright lights that came from the city. Taking a deep breath she looked around with sharp eyes trying to look for the misty figure.

"Where are you" she whispered.

As if her voice was carried by the near by breeze she heard a thump behind her. Shutting her odd colored eyes Tessa turned and reopened them as she heard a familiar clicking sound.

And there in front of her was who she was looking for the tall, watery figure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you amazing readers! Well I know this chapter is small but I wanted to update really fast and plus I'm on vacation so I'm not going to be making the next couple of chapters super long but I will try to update everyday!(:**

* * *

Tessa couldn't resist but smile, she felt as if her life was flashing before her own eyes as the tall figure's watery coat began to spark and slowly disappear. Starting from its toes to its masked face.

The first thing Tessa noticed was its skin was white but on its thighs, arms, and the side of his stomach had reddish strips that made it look like a tiger. It's legs, neck, and shoulders were covered by what looked like to Tessa some kind of armor. His lower region was covered by a cloth coming to the conclusion that it was male. As her eyes continued to roam his body she saw his whole body was covered by a fish like net.

She couldn't lie, it was very muscular. Traveling to its head she saw its 'hair' if you'd call it, thick black, glossy dreadlocks that had odd rings attached, the hair came down to his pecks.

As it flexed its hands she saw the long black fingernails making her swallow, what on earth was this thing? Blinking away from its wrists that had computer looking devices Tessa bit her lower lip.

His masked eyes watched her as she took another step back to the point her back was against the rail. "What do... What do you want" Tessa asked demanding an answer. The hunter looked at the female, she was so weak and defenseless, it made him want to laugh as he saw her heart race as her eyes grew. He couldn't help but noticed she seemed fearless as she stood her ground, but deep down she was afraid and he liked it like that.

"Answer me" Tessa said looking up at him. He could understand but wanted to tease the human, since he couldn't kill her, she was unarmored and a female. He took a step forward and watched her face redden with anger, "Just leave me alone and stop following me" Tessa yelled as she slid past him. She gasped as she saw attached to his back was a spine and skull covered with blood. The blond walked faster backward as she face him when suddenly she was grabbed by her upper arms by his massive hands.

Tessa swung her arm up to smack him but he caught her hand inches from his mask and flipped her so her back was against his hard chest. He pushed her swinging arm behind her back, against her shoulder blade making her hiss in pain.

"Stop!" She shouted with a pain, her arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket.

But he didn't let go. Tessa screamed.

As he released her she grabbed her arm in pain. She never experienced such strength, her arm felt broken, she couldn't move it. The hunter looked at her due to her suddenly cry of frustration, he had to admit he liked the sound knowing he was the cause.

His eyes zoomed in on her arm, he narrowed his eyes under his mask, he barely touched her and her arm was fine. "Why did you do that" Tessa yelled with moist eyes.

Sighing, she began to think that she did deserve it, she did swing at him. "Please leave me alone" Tessa said turning her head and was about to open the balocny door when she heard "Tessa!" But it sounded like Flora's voice.

Tessa turned her head with confusion as Willow's voice came "Don't walk away!"

She saw it came from the creatures in front of her. "How... Did you do that?" Tessa asked, was it watching her when she was downtown earlier? The hunter was glad that he seemed to impress the female.

Tessa's brain ordered her to run, run away screaming. "Stay away from me and my friends" she said turning her head when suddenly another recording of Willow's voice played "Tessa lost!"

Tessa exhaled loudly as she stopped walking and nodded "I'm losing it alright" she mumbled. "But why do you keep following me, what are you?" Tessa said repeating the 'what are you' since it never responded.

The hunter turned his body and walked away, as he did his body got recovered with the watery texture. Tessa couldn't see the creature anymore making her smile, she was free, the creature wasn't going to stalk her anymore.

Or so she hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tessa your messing up my car!" Tessa's mother Vicky said as Tessa slipped the salty French fry into her mouth as she leaned back into the car seat. "Where are we going now" Tessa asked as her eyes shut, she placed the fries into the cup holder and waited for her mother to speak to her.

"You are going home while I am going to work" Vicky said as she stopped the vehicle at a red light making Tessa lean forward a bit. "But it's Saturday" Tessa reminded her as she signed heavy. "Go to the pool it's pretty hot out" her mom said as she pulled into their parking lot. "Nah staying home on my ass all day with the air on sounds better" Tessa grinned as she pushed the car door open.

Her mom pulled the passenger side window down and yelled an order at her but she ignored it as she jogged to the building's door and placed the key in the knob. Opening it she walked slowly upstairs.

* * *

Tessa wiggled her toes as she rested her legs on the sofa's backrest, her head hanged slightly off the couch.

The only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of the air blasting from the AC.

Flora was out of town for the week while Willow was visiting family, she was all alone. She slid her phone under the sofa as she could feel the blood rushing to her head, Tessa couldn't help but feel dizzy.

From behind her the t.v was on, a beeping sound made her flip around so her legs were on the arm rest. On the top of the screen in a red box that spread across the t.v said 'Thunderstorm warning'

As she finished reading the message she could hear a 'crackle' sound then a loud 'boom', lighting lid up the room. "Holy cow" Tessa yelled a little shocked from the sound. Suddenly you could hear as the large rain drops from outside we're slamming against the window.

Over the week Tessa had been acting differently, to her mother and friends she was quieter then usual. But she had a good reason for it, the mind blowing event that had happened to her just a week ago on her balcony.

It was still fresh in her brain but she didn't speak of it to a soul. Tessa crawled onto the floor and laid there, the rain filled her ears when suddenly out of the blue there was a footstep heard in the hallway.

The blond cocked her head, listing for the sound but it was dead silent. Her sight went white for a second as the lighting flashed from outside. When she shut her eyes she was met with a gut feeling that someone or something was in the apartment with her. Getting up she walked toward the kitchen.

The ground under her began to rumble as the thunder roared. As she walked to her hallway she heard a sound, like the sound of electricity, like sparks. The noise made her freeze and look deeper into the darkness of the hallway.

There was an outline of a tall, wide body but blue sparks covered the body like bolts of electricity.

Tessa had a feeling she knew _what _it was. Inhaling a sharp breath the figure turned to face her. The _alien _was fully invisible to Tessa now, the sparks and watery coat disappeared from view. Tessa was more angry then scared. "What do you want!" She shouted stepping back, her back was against the wall.

The masked alien growled softly as he followed her movement and went forward.

"Stop" Tessa ordered with a shaky voice as it stepped closer, he came close so it's stomach was lightly pressed up against her breasts making him do want sounded like a low purr. His chest vibrated against her as he purred. "Get off me-" Tessa's voice silenced as it's two sharp blades brushed along her left cheek, inches from cutting her.

Narrowing her eyebrows Tessa looked at him with frustration. "Don't make me angry" Tessa warned. He seemed to laugh inside at her so called _threat. _Tessa slipped away but he grabbed her wrist, in effect her foot flicked out and kicked him in the stomach. Then the scared blond bolted out the door.

* * *

"Keep running" Tessa yelled at her self mentally as she ran down the stairs of her apartment building. She ran out the the building and into the heavy rain. The rain slammed down against her bare arms, she crushed at herself forgetting she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Tessa went across the sideway, she wanted to get as far away as she could from the thing. Her naked feet stomped the small puddles that were in her way. As she got to the near by park she stopped and turned around.

She looked with her eyes at the trees while the thunder filled the air. Tessa tried to calm her breathing down as she heard a purr behind her.

Once she turned around she saw he was inches away from her. "Tessa lost!" He said with the recording. Tessa could feel her lower lip shake. "Why?" she said, she wouldn't believe it, her Tessa was blinking back tears.

"What do you want" she asked. "Tessa" it said with yet another recording, it was soft and gentle. Tessa's body shook from the cold rain, the hunter titled his head at her. Then hit his fist against his chest. Tessa couldn't help but smile as she let her head hang back down. "Where did you come from?" She asked looking back up at the creature. "City" It said in a familiar voice. "City?" She asked, she never seen someone like him in the city before.

He looked up at the night sky.

Tessa nodded and said "Your really out of this world huh"

Titling his head Tessa began to sniff as her nose became runny. The rain made Tessa's shirt see through making the hunter purr as his eyes roam her bare chest which was visible expect for the thin layer of fabric that was tight around her body. He grabbed her hips with his large, strong hands.

Tessa leaned back as he pulled her closer. "What are you doing" Tessa asked. The hard rain made her voice softer but he could hear her. His hands slid up to her ribs then went just above her armpit. He pulled her chest up so he had a full view of her chest. Tessa notified this and realized she didn't have on a bra, she swallowed as her eyelashes grew heavy from the rain that came down on them.

"Okay buddy" Tessa said as she wiggled away from his grasp. The blond hugged her chest as she stepped back but as she did she tripped over her own two feet. "Damn it" she yelled as she growled. The hunter enjoyed the view, when she fell her chest bounced.

To him the human was interesting to watch despite that she was afraid of him.

"It's very rude to look at a girl's boobs" the blond said get up as she brushed off her now wet bottom. The tall muscular creature looked at the females as she felt her bottom and signed. Turning around Tessa crossed her arms so her hands rested on her shoulders. She began to walk, the puddles splashed against her calves. "That's right Tessa keep walking" The blond said to herself as she let out a sneeze as she did behind her she could heard rattling in the trees as the creature jumped into it.

* * *

Tessa woke up the next day in her bed feeling horrible, her head was on fire, her nose was stuffy, her ears popped, and her throat was scratchy. She let out a sneeze as she heard the front door close, her mother was leaving for work.

In the corner of her room she heard a footstep making her roll her eyes back, she knew who it was.

She felt cold making her wrap her body in her blanket. She saw the watery figure was hovering over her bed. It began to lean in as she looked up with weak eyes as it asked "_Want some candy?_"


	10. Chapter 10

"No but I want you to get your ass out of my house" Was Tessa's response, her mid dry throat made it hard to talk. The creature seemed to scan her body as its eyes went from her forehead to her knees.

Tessa let out a sneeze making the creature title it's head in amazement.

"Ugh get away from me" Tessa growled as she felt her ears pop, her cold was getting worse by the minute. Suddenly the hunter roared lightly, but it was strong enough to make Tessa jump up a bit. The hunter was angry at the way the human was talking to him, back at his planet she could had been killed for disrespecting such a high ranking hunter such as himself.

It leaned in toward her making Tessa cover her head with her blanket, the hunter took a hold of the soft blanket and ripped it off, throwing it on the floor. The blond felt uncomfortable as the thing looked at her. He placed a hand on her stomach, his palm covered her whole belly. She couldn't help but feel the strong heat that came from his hand. "Your very...hot" she said with a scratchy voice. He turned to lock eyes with her something she never did with anyone, his masked eyes sent shivers down her spine. As it leaned in closer his hand pushed down on her stomach, "He's going to snap my bed" Tessa told her self, as the weight on her stomach increased.

After shutting her eyes she felt his fingers grab her chin. He looked at her skull as she watched him. "Ow" Tessa panicked as she felt her stomach start to burn from the creatures hand.

Instead of removing his hand the alien's hand slid down till its finger nails reached the tip of her shorts. He then slid his finger back up toward the area in between her breasts, pulling her shirt up in the process. Tessa's cheeks began to heat up as her bra was fully visible to the male. Her chest rose up and down heavy as he stared at her, his purring cooled her down.

Her whole tank top rested on her neck.

His sharp finger nail wondered around the edge of the lace bra, Tessa's skin crawled at the foreign touch. Blinking rapidly the blond reached out and grabbed his scaly wrist, which she could barely get her fingers around. Swallowing she could barely speak, the worst part was she didn't know what to say.

Her heart vibrated against her skin.

With his free hand he placed it on her hip. The hunter inhaled her scent and could smell she was pure, untouched, her scent was to strong to ignore. Tessa bit her tongue once she realized he was straddling her waist. "I- um" Tessa simply couldn't find the words. She inhaled sharply as he cupped one of her milk glands. Feeling frightened and confused Tessa did what she did best, she pouched him in the jaw.

But he wasn't effected at all by the pouch, his head didn't turn to the side like most of her victims do he just looked at her. He spread his mandibles and roared loudly, so loud Tessa had to cover her ear drums which felt like they were going to explode any second. The hunter was annoyed, he had mated with many of his kind, seeing that the females from his species were stronger and heavy this kind of action which involved hitting, biting and pouching happened nonstop during intercourse but she was a female human, he thought they were weak and obedient. This human was a whole different story, and he didn't like it.

Grinning to himself he began to think, he would show this human who was female and who was male, he had a right to her body and he was going to show her.

He pouched the pillow that supported her head, his fists landing just beside each of her ears. She flinched thinking he was going to hit her. Her eyes opened once the blow never came, he roared a high pitch roar, Tessa touched her ear to make sure there wasn't any blood. He barked again behind his mask. Tessa had a feeling she knew what he was trying to prove.

"You are not the boss of me you fucker" She stated loud and clear. Suddenly he grabbed her throat and pulled her off the bed and pushed her firmly against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air.

"Stop..stop!" She ordered looking into his masked eyes, searching for a way to get him to released her. Her eyes rolled in the back of head, but luckly for her he let her go. Her body slid against the wall as she coughed, her head was killing her as well. He hovered over her, making Tessa press her back against the wall to the point it was crushing her shoulder blades. "What's the hell is your problem!" She yelled while her voice cracked.

Curling his hands into fists he puffed his net covered chest and replied "You"

* * *

**Oh Tessa getting herself in some trouble huh!? what do you guys think she should do, fight back or let him get his way? Review you amazing readers:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**KLemon in this chapter :D Rated M, Rated M, if you don't like please don't read! RATED M!:)**

* * *

Tessa blinked her eyelashes, she blinked until her eyes narrowed by themselves. Her shaky knees lifted up toward her chest, the air around her seemed to become thinner by the second.

Her eyes wondered around his body with caution as her hands rested on the floor slowly as if she was second guessing every move she was making. As her eyes did as they pleased she catch what looked like a white spine creeping out from the side of his hip. Her head leaned backward till it hit the purple painted wall. "Are..." Tessa paused as she took a deep breath and started over "Are you going to kill me?"

The male in front of her titled his head as clicking sounds came from his mouth. Sniffing quietly Tessa turned her head to the side, her head was killing her. Squatting down the hunter looked at her, almost avoiding the question. She noticed that he was staring at her chest, looking down she saw she still had her shirt up.

Biting her lip she calmly lowered her legs so he had full view to her chest. Her heart raced as his head cocked once again. She had a hint of relaxation in her eyes. The creature reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her away from the wall and toward him.

Tessa didn't budge and let him do as he pleased, she figured that was the best way to handle it.

His powerful hands gently pushed the blond onto her back, her eyes looked at him the whole time. The girl shut her eyes for a bit as she tried to understand what was happening, even if he wanted what she thinks he wants she couldn't help but feel curious. Curious about him. She felt his hot hands slid up her up her belly and on top of her breasts. His strong hands squeezed at them making her moan. As the sound released from her mouth she blushed.

He massaged them making her go wet, her underwear was moist and he could smell it. His long thumbs went to the center of her breasts and pushed down, her body arched in an odd angle. Tessa's arms shot up and grabbed his shoulders making him purr loudly. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling.

His thumbs pushed until her buds were hard as rocks. The blond felt like her heart was beating up against her sex, she didn't want it to end. She licked her dry lips as his thumbs moved in a circular motion. She was in her own little world at the moment as she moaned, she forgot the fact that he wasn't a human, she forgot that she hated him, she forgot the fact that he had human skulls and spines all over him, even her cold seemed to vanish, right now she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

Her feet slid up and down against the wooden floor.

It was her first time being treated like this and her hormones were exploding. She wondered how it would feel without the bra. Her stomach began to hurt as her brain wanted the feeling to happen.

Moving her arms to her shoulders she took off her tank top that was curled up against her neck. As she did the male rubbed her ribs. She hated herself for this, she was always the badass of the group, telling her friends that what they were doing was wrong, but now she understood. Her ribs were hot as his hands gave them warmth. Lifting her back up a bit, Tessa unclipped the bra and laid back down.

The straps slowly fell down to her mid shoulder, jingling her arms the bra went lower and lower until it fell off.

Taking his hands off her ribs the hunter cupped her breasts, like he was weighting them. He placed her nipples in between his fingers and pinched. A shock of electricity went through her body, she gasped. His hands went down to her shorts. Willingly she slid her shorts and underwear off leaving her body to him.

Her untouched body made his member rise with hunger. Taking off his belt and spear he placed it on the floor. Tessa eyed the odd belt it was filled with weapons she had never seen before, a large looking disk devise caught her eye the most.

As she was observing she didn't noticed him rubbing her upper thigh until she felt something against her clit.

Her hips bucked as she turned her eyes to him. His fingers slid against her wet flaps. Suddenly he went to his cloth that covered his member and ripped it off. Tessa swallowed at the massive organ in front of her, was it going to fit? Straddling her he pushed her legs far apart. Preparing herself Tessa grabbed onto the net that covered his abs.

Grinning he slowly shoved the tip of him into her. As he was halfway in she tightened the grip on his net as she felt great pain. She let out a cry, the hunter knew it was her first time so he pulled out slightly and rocked back in. She felt full but he wasn't all the way in yet. A tear ran down her cheek. The pain was soon gone and was replaced with pleasure.

His rhythm was steady but once she relaxed he speeded up. He pushed deeper into her chamber, her hips jumped but he grabbed her keeping her in place. Her body slid on the floor as he was riding her. Not before long she felt sweaty, his hands went behind her back and lifted her off the floor, his hands rested on her shoulder blades. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt she was going to cum. As she came she scream, the hunter injected his fingers into her shoulder blades.

Her tears were back.

Tessa felt his hot seeds explode into her before he dropped her onto the floor. Tessa couldn't believe what she did, but it felt amazing. She was even more tired, her legs and upper stomach were in pain. Shutting her eyes the male lifted his belt and covered himself back up.

Everything else to Tessa was a blur as her eyes took her away from earth and into a deep cooling sleep.

* * *

"Tessa wake up" Willow sang as she shook her friend who was under the covers, Tessa's mom informed her she was sick so she came to visit. Tessa turned her head left to right until she finally woke up.

The blond looked around, she look a bit confused and then looked down, her body was covered by her blanket neck down but she could feel she was naked.

"Since Flora isn't in town so I've decided to bring you some soup and some DVDs we could watch!" The mocha colored girl said as she smiled brightly. "Earth to Tessa?!" Willow said placing a hand on her hip, "You okay?" Her friend asked. Tessa nodded "Yeah I just want to go take a shower"

"Well hurry I got great DVDs... It's like seven o'clock how are you still in bed?... Oh yeah your sick"

Raising an eyebrow Tessa was about to get up but forgot about her nude body. She wrapped the blanket around her and stepped out of bed, her stomach was in so much pain she could barely make it to the door.

Willow didn't say anything but pointed at the blanket with a weird face as Tessa ran into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**(2 weeks later)**

* * *

"God Willow can we move away from the damn fridge section?" A hot headed blond asked as she rubbed her bare arms together, desperate for some warmth.

The dark haired teen ignored her friend as she continued to lean on her hip, yes she was started to get a bit cold but she didn't care she was looking for some yogurt. Willow crossed her arms as her eyes were on high alert for the special brand of yogurt she wanted.

"If we don't leave-" Tessa's voice was fated away as Willow jumped lightly, straightening her hips back up as she saw what she was looking for. "Found it!"

Tessa held her arms up toward the ceiling along with her head as she mumbled a 'Thank you'

"Oh stop I wasn't that long" Willow teased as she held the yogurt cup in one hand as the other rubbed her neck. Tessa tapped her foot as she waiting for the crowd in front of her to move so she could get to where she wanted to go, outside. "Wait Tessa I have to pay for it!" Willow shouted as she noticed Tessa was walking away into the direction of the sliding doors that lead to the parking load. "Oh don't worry" Tessa spoke as she walked backward, "I'll be in the car"

* * *

The sky was a dark grey the day Tessa decided to visit her father, she didn't do it very often, she was always afraid she would get emotional. But she pushed that aside and got in her car and drove off. She didn't blast the music like she always did, instead the only music she listened to was the sound her tires made as she drove over the rocky road.

She swallowed as she saw white tombstones were coming up close in the distance.

Tessa pushed her back against the car seat as she pulled into the small parking load. She watched as people dressed in black walked toward the graveyard with deep sadness in their watery eyes.

The blonde got out the car and shut the car door with her butt. Tessa began to have second thoughts about this whole thing. She got a weird feeling in her stomach, she looked around to see if she was being watched but saw nothing.

The trees seemed to stop moving with the wind and watched as she made her way to the graveyard. Her discolored eyes looked at the names on the tombstones and walked looking for a specific name. After walking for a minute with her hands in her back pockets she saw a tombstone that made her drop to her knees. Tessa looked at the engraved name 'Kurt Jones' and below in smaller letters 'Loving husband and father'

Tessa had to use all the muscles in her face so she could give off a small smile. "Hi dad" she spoke, as she did the trees turned to their business and curved their bodies to the wind once again.

Her hands met the grass in front of her. She had so much to tell her dad but couldn't find the words, some of the things she didn't know how to say like how she lost her virginity to an alien. "I don't know what to say dad... must I point out that these past two months have been interesting" she said as her eyes kept reading the tombstone over and over again. "Moms still the same, her old bossy self, I'm surprised she could put up with me" Tessa told her father. In front of the stone were brown colored flowers, their dead leaves hanged down to the ground.

"Remember this?" Tessa asked the ground as she pulled a neckless out of her pocket and held it out. "You gave this to me on my thirteenth birthday, two months before you passed" Tessa said frowning as she lowered her hand and placed the golden chained neckless over the dead flowers.

Tessa signed drying out her tears that creeped behind her eyes. "I miss you dad" she whispered as she slid her hand over the pointy green grass that was in front of the tombstone.

Tessa pulled on her pointy tail as she couldn't find any words to say. Suddenly she heard a loud gasp from beside her.

She turned and saw a dark skinned man pointing his gun up high as he turned around in a circle. Tessa looked with confusion, who was he pointing it at? She watched as he walked toward the tree that was inches from him and grabbed a black neckless that hanged from one of the low branches.

Tessa stood on her now numb legs and looked at him, he breathed heavily and lowered his gun as he saw her looking at him.

Looking at his belt she saw a police badge.

He looked at his hand that held the neckless then back at the blonde. Slowly he walked to her. Tessa staid where she was as the man came to her. His dark brown eyes had plenty of worry in them.

"Are you ok?" Tessa asked as she pulled at her sleeves with her fingers. "Yes, yes sorry to startle you" he said looking behind Tessa for any sight of the creature he was after. "Were you going to kill someone" Tessa joked as she pointed to the gun. The police man smiled "No, but it's what I'm hoping for"

"Is that your neckless?"

The man looked at his hand once again and frowned "It belonged to a friend... Again I'm sorry to have scared you..."

"Tessa"

"Tessa, I apologies"

"Nah it's fine but why did you pull your gun out?"

"Thought I saw something" The nameless man nodded and walked past her but stopped halfway "Stay safe Tessa"

Tessa smiled and nodded back. As the man went toward his car in a fast paste the blonde hear a clicking sound making her turn slowly and look at the trees, nothing. She hadn't seen her 'friend' in a while and wondered where he had gone off to, not that it disappointed her she was just curious.

Patting her thighs she turned on her heels and walked back past her father in a respectful way as she said her goodbye and went back to the car.

* * *

"I didn't know it is next week" Tessa said as she looked at her mother who pasted back and front. "How do you not know that it's my sister's wedding Tessa, do you think of anyone but yourself?!"

"That's not the case"

"Oh please young lady I've had it up to here with you" her mother spoke as she held a hand above her head. "Well I still had a week to remember" Tessa smiled.

"Go to your room" her mom signed as she collapsed on the sofa chair. Without picking a fight Tessa rose to her feet and went to where she was told wondering what she was going to wear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! thanks again for reading and please dont be afraid to leave a review, they made me smile:D**

* * *

After putting the finishing touches on her makeup and walked out the bathroom. Tessa was met with a gasp as she walked out her room and into the living room area of the apartment. "Honey you look amazing!" Her mother said as she grabbed her purse.

Tessa in response looked down at her puffy dress that came down to her middle thighs and shrugged. "It's the first thing I grabbed at the store"

Her mother smiled "But it looks great.. The gold color makes your eyes stand out"

Tessa snorted "That's the last thing I want"

The blonde grabbed the high heels her mom was holding out and grabbed the side of the wall for support as she slipped them on. Her mother looked at her daughters hair and liked how she tied it up tightly into a braided bun on top of her head with a piece of curly hair on yet side in front of her ears. "Your aunt is going to be pleased with your appearance" her mom smiled once again.

"What your not always pleased with me appearance?"

"No it's just you look very lady like"

"Oh please mom"

Her mother turned and walked toward the door as Tessa followed behind.

* * *

The music blasted in the Banquet hall as adults and children danced on the wooden dance floor with great energy. The new bride and groom stood in the middle of the group and dance along with great happiness. Tessa sat by her table and looked out at the large marble glass window that covered the entire back wall.

She had been asked by many young men to dance but she refused. Without looking Tessa could sense Max was siting next to her, his family had been asked to come to the wedding since her aunt and his parents were friends. "Yes?" Tessa asked as she held her chin in her hand.

"Why aren't you dancing Blondie?"

"Cause Blondie I don't feel like it"

"No one good enough for you"

Tessa looked over her shoulder so she could get a good view at the dance floor and shrugged "Just not the dancing type"

Tessa looked back at the boy and raised a brow "I told you ten times not to wear gold and yet you still did" she said after examining his suit and tie. "I don't recall you giving me that order" he smiled with his pearly white teeth as he moved his chair closer to her. "I don't recall you ever listing to what your told" she snapped back as she leaned down under the table to peel her shoes off.

"Why what's the matter with gold?"

Tessa slammed the table with the palm of her hand making the fancy silverware on the table shake "I'm wearing gold and your wearing it, plus you won't leave me alone I don't want people to think were are a thing"

"You have a wild imagination"

"I will burst your bubble if you don't stop talking"

Max sighed loudly over the music as Tessa covered her eyes, she was in a bad mood. "Why aren't you dancing?" She asked feeling slightly bad for him. "My feet hurt"

Tessa couldn't help but laugh "Yeah try wearing heels"

Max grabbed Tessa's arm making her looked at him as his grip got tighter. "Did you hear something?" The boy asked.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she smacked his hand away "Yes that's called music Max"

"No not that" he said looking around the room. Tessa followed his head movement "What the hell are you hearing?" She asked as she still couldnt hear anything.

Max looked at the room making the girl next to him sigh "Your crazy"

Suddenly something came crashing through the marble glass window causing a large crash sound. Tessa jumped out of her seat while the glass flew everywhere including Tessa's face making her gasp at the sharp pain. The music in the room died down and was replaced with gasps. The blonde cupped her cheek as everyone screamed and rushed toward the now destroyed wall.

You could now see the trees from outside and the darkness, oh the darkness made the event seem more tragic. Max almost gaged as he saw a skinned body was in the middle of the floor on top of the shattered glass. The guests screamed in horror at the sight. Tessa had her back turned to it as she was paying attention to her cheek. "On my god" Max said brushing past Tessa. The girl looked and saw almost everyone was around the middle of the floor. "Call the police!" Someone yelled as another person screamed "Everyone outside!"

Tessa's aunt began to cry as her new husband ushered her out the door. As the group began to disappear Tessa finally saw what the commotion was about and looked away. "Tessa come!" Her mother said as she came from the side and pulled her daughter. As they ran one of Tessa's shoes dropped making her pout but ignored it as she run away from the disturbing sight.

* * *

Once they got home after three houses of police questioning and Tessa getting her cheek checked out Tessa found her mother crying, something she never saw. "Mom?" Tessa whispered as she leaned on the frame of her mom's door, "Please honey I want to be alone, this was supposed to be my sisters big day but this happens" she cried.

Tessa left her mother's room and went into hers. The girl was angry, she was angry that she knew who it was and the fact that she had history with it but her question was why?

She walked to the balcony and swung the door open.

How could this happen and why did he, why did he throw the body there. Tessa didn't pay attention and stepped on something, she looked down a saw a shoe, her shoe the one she lost at the wedding.

Bending down she grabbed her shoe by the heel and bit her lip as she looked at the sky and smiled "You sick motherfucker"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Please review cause I need to know if you guys think I should continue or not! I'm getting alot of favorite and followers which I love! But also review I won't bite;).. Action in this ch!**

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea" the dark hair girl said as her arms that were around Tessa's legs were growing tired, No her friend wasn't heavy it was just that she was tired and it wasn't her fault Tessa's shoe broke, but she got stuck carrying her.

"Do you think your dad's still working?" Tessa asked as she flipped her head to get her hair out her eyes. "Why didn't you ask twenty minutes ago?" Willow asked looking up at the sky as her feet paused. "Move!" A rude voice yelled from behind them, Willow jumped out the way and toward the wall of a building, "That's what you get for stopping in the middle of a busy side walk" The blonde commented as she swung her feet.

Willow dropped Tessa to her feet. The mocha skinned girl reached into her pocket to grab her phone. The side walk that they were on was filled with people trying to make money, for example a man was playing a guitar while another one was jogging. But one women's act made a crowd stop, it wasn't a talent that brought them there, it was her voice.

"Los Angeles" the old women shouted as her hands moved with her voice causing Tessa to look at the lady that was a couple of feet in front of her.

"Beware citizens, brothers and sisters" her thick Jamaican accent made the red, yellow, and green hat like thing on her head make sense. "We are being watched" she continued as she walked away from the wall of the Cafa building and toward the group, "By the beast who has the courage and mind to skin a man"

Tessa turned her body and listened closely. "The demon" the hunched over women said looking around the roofs that surrounded her. "He knows everyone and everything, we should fear him, we shouldn't underestimate him" She added on as she looked over at Tessa who was giving her, her full attention. "Or he will show us something to fear... He makes the devil himself shake in fear, my people look at the news as a warning the beast is ruthless"

Tessa leaned her head on the building, listening. "The killah" the lady said with an accent as she turned back to the group, "Will be the end of us"

The blonde swallowed the thick saliva that was in the back of her throat, she was concerned that she was what the lady said 'underestimating' this killer and what he could really do.

Willow nodded as her phone was pressed up against her ear, as she pulled the now sweaty device away from her ear, she looked back and saw Tessa leaning on her side against the wall. "Hey" Willow whispered seeing that her blonde friend was listening to some old lady. "My dad said that he could pick us up but we have to walk down town cause he doesn't want to drive up this way but we have to leave now" Tessa looked over her shoulder and replied "My shoe.. And I know you don't want to carry me so ill just stay here"

"Who's going to drive you back home?!"

"I don't know I'll rob a bank and maybe your cop daddy will drive me home" Tessa joked with a grin. "Yeah to the police station" Willow said smiling. "I'll get some shoes and I'll take the subway no worries" Tessa explained as she felt eyes on her.

"It's pretty scary out here, you sure-"

"Willow look at me do I look like the type of person to be scared of that crap?"

Willow smiled and shook her head

"Why are you still here I'm going to be fine Willow trust me" Tessa smiled. "I know that just.. Okay fine" Willow said turning around as she walked away before shouting "Text me later"

Feeling watched Tessa turned back around and saw the old lady watching her, the Jamaican ladies' crowd vanished. Trapping her bare thigh Tessa began to walk toward the lady as if she was being controlled. As she reached the lady, the old women looked down and smiled "I have some shoes for you if you like?"

"Sure"

The women reached down under her little table that was covered with a black blanket. As she held out some black sandals that had pearls on the straps. Tessa began to question her "What was that whole speech about?"

Shoving the shoes in the teen girls hands the old women looked at the sky with her soft brown eyes that had dark bags under them. "I _tink_ you know" she said

"And why would you think that?" Tessa asked as she sat on the old wooden chair that was beside the women. "Don't play stupid child" she said as Tessa slipped her only flip flop off her right foot and began putting the sandals on that fit perfectly. "I'm not playing" she said as she straightened out her right legs so she could stick a finger in the front pocket of her jean shorts. "Your back" the lady said as Tessa placed ten dollars on the lady's table. "My back?" Tessa asked raising a eyebrow.

"You were marked by the demon" the women said making the teen narrow her brows. "How-" Tessa stopped as she felt her back and felt the scars on her back from where the creature slashed her back with his claws. Blinking rapidly Tessa tilted her head "How did you see that?"

"Not see but sensed"

Feeling a bit embarrassed Tessa sunk down in her seat. "I.. How do you know of him" the blonde wondered.

"Everyone know of him... Well not as well as you"

The women's laughter made Tessa roll her eyes as her cheeks felt hot, it's not like it was something you'd tell your friends or post online. Not before long silence was around them as they kept quite. "He follows me...he followed me to my balcony where I go when I want to find him, then when it um.. happened a month ago I haven't seen him since but at my aunts wedding he... He threw a body inside the building which ruined everything" Tessa whispered as she did a weight felt lifted off her shoulders, the lady looked at her, "But he also saved my life"

"Amazing" was all the women said making Tessa laugh "That's it.. I have an killer as a shadow and that's all you can say?"

"It amazes me that he hadn't killed you"

"He made that clean when he-"

The lady waved her hands "Be thankful he hasn't hurt you...we all can't say the same.. But you must be careful he isn't playing a game girl, he's dangerous-"

"Well it's not like I call someone to arrest him" Tessa laughed at her comment.

"You yourself are dangerous in a way"

"Psh how is that" Tessa crossed her arms while signing. "He watches over you, he's protected of you"

"He's more like a ghost"

"If some one is disrespecting you even a little it could be the end for them"

"Your crazy" Tessa said as she laughed out loud. The old lady rolled her eyes as her jaw tightened, "Stop joking child"

Tessa claimed down. "You still didn't answer my question.. How do you know so much?"

The lady ignored Tessa making her get up of the chair and went to the table and sat on it in front of the old lady. Shutting her odd eyes Tessa smiled as she began to take it more seriously, she couldn't be the little kid that she was acting like "I'm sorry it's just I don't take stuff to heart, I'm annoying and talkative but I will listen"

"It isn't the first time it happened.. They come here on the hotness days.. To skin men"

Tessa looked down at the ground "Your making it sound like I have the power to stop it"

"No, but your a part of it, I'm never heard a demon interact with our kind"

"Then what is it about me that makes me stand out.. Is my hair, my body, my eyes, god what is it" Tessa said holding her head in her hands.

"You must have something that makes even a demon have a soft spot"

Tessa smiled "But I don't to be that girl"

"It's your faith"

"Faith sucks ass" Tessa announced as she jumped off the table and onto her feet swiftly. As she began to walked away Tess stopped "You know not only are you the first person I talked to about this but.. Your also the first person not to judge me for my eyes"

Smiling to herself the old lady turned back to her table praying that the beautiful young lady would get it through her head that there was no way out of it, the demon didn't look at her as pray but as something more.

* * *

What was she to do? Talking to the old lady made her more scared then she already was, she took it as a good sight when she was left alone for two weeks but when the wedding incident happened she knew that it wasn't over. But why, out of the thousands of girls in Los Angles did it pick her. Tessa was deep in thought that she didn't notice that the sun was setting in the distance making the sky a mixture of pink and orange, she should be getting home but her mind was making her think twice about her self.

The city was shining up the night making the chances of seeing stars unlikely.

She made her way toward the underground subway where many people were getting on. Tessa quickly paid her two dollars and walked back toward the subway waiting for the doors to open. She got looks from around her making Tessa fight back the urge to roll her eyes.

As the doors slid open a mob was rushing out as the mob behind her was fighting to get in. Following the crowd Tessa found a seat next to a nervous looking man, he wore a blue suit with a stripped tie and a blue hat. As Tessa looked at him he tightened the grip on his brown suitcase. Not before long did the quiet subway begin to get heated.

A group of six men looked at Tessa and the man next to her, they were wearing odd clothing, the black larger male leaned toward Tessa "Hey baby. _Besame mucho_. Come on!"

Turning her head away Tessa didn't pay the creepy man no mind as the group laughed and whistled at her making her regret wearing her outfit, another man who seemed to be the leader of the group held out a long skinny sword as he looked at the man next to her.

He spoke with a grin as his friends did the same "You look like a sympathetic dude" he chuckled waving his sword causing the shy man to lean back. Then the boss talked once again "My, uh, partner here needs an operation...but we're a little short of cash, Know what I mean?"

The group behind him laughed making Tessa fell worried for the man next to her, he looked terrified. The tall dark headed boss man touched the mans suit case with his sword making Tessa uncross her legs. The blue suited man swallowed, his Adam's apple moved slowly as he responded with a soft yet confident voice "No need for that"

He reached into the suitcase making the papers on top come sliding down, Tessa saw he grabbed something sliver, her eyes widened.

"Get the hell away from me!.. I know how to use this.. Don't make me use this thing!" The scared man with glasses said as his hand held the small gun, the subway was filled with gasps.

The group didn't seem startled at all as they lifted their hands up and smiled. One of the men grabbed something behind him and pointed a larger gun at the shaky man "Mines bigger than yours!" He teased. Suddenly a tall dark skinned man from the group reached toward the man pointing the small gun and said "I'll take that"

When he did everyone in the whole subway was holding their guns out making Tessa gasp. "Police. Hold it!" Said a female voice through the crowd of armed citizens. As some one joked "We're in trouble now"

"No one move!" A man said as the same female shouted "Hands up"

Tessa got a good look at the cops, short black haired women mexican lady, and a man with a brown hat pointing their guns. "Everyone take a deep breath...loosen your sphincters" the man cop ordered. Tessa stretched her neck to watch what was going on.

The male cop looked around as he held the gun up high "We don't need any rush hour rambos"

Then it was the women's time to talk "_Y tu tambien_, motherfuckin' baby...Drop it and sit down"

As everything seemed to be falling into place the sound of metal crunching came from above. Everyone screamed as it sounded like someone was crawling onto the roof of the subway cart. Tessa screamed when something came slamming through the cart's roof right behind the two cops.

Everyone got to the ground as everything went black except from some wires that flickered blue electricity giving off some light. As Tessa fell on her stomach there was a horrible scream that came from one of the groups members. A mixture of screaming and gun shoots from multiple guns made the blonde cover her ears, Tessa felt something wet on her face, tears.

She was scared about what was happening, she couldn't see. Looking up she saw a man being lifted up in midair, he was being shook violently as he coughed for air. She could also hear two voices being called out to each other

"Jerry!"

"Leona!"

Without thinking Tessa slid under the seat and covered her head. She blocked the sound of screaming, she noticed they were fainting as if everyone was leaving. "Move everyone go!" A female voice yelled. Suddenly Tessa looked up to see a man standing a couple of feet in front of her, kneeing down "Come and get it" he said and began shooting, at the air. The blonde's ears ringed but she could still made out what the man was saying. He was shooting bullet after bullet and after a while hit something making it spark. And other spark and another, "Jesus Christ what the fuck are you!"

Clicking sounds was heard as the mans gun stopped.

"Wait!" The man said as he threw a ball at the air making it hit a object. From the light of the wires a outline of an object was stalking to the man with its arms wide out. Tessa opened her mouth to speak but froze as the man picked up a sword and swung it "Come on motherfucker!"

The next words shook Tessa's soul "_Wants some candy_?" Said a recording.

Tessa slid out from her hiding spot and kneeled as the cop last words were "Let's dance!"

His scream made her scream as well. She covered her eyes as the sound of two blades going threw bone and tissue was stuck in her ears.

The only sound that was made was the sound of Tessa's heart among the dead. Looking up, she couldn't see anything making her get up on her numb legs. She looked around as she began to walk to the man that was just killed, as she was inches in front of his body a spark from the wires made her turn back, as the wires light was still going she saw a misty figure.

Then heavy footsteps. She walks backwards but as she did she tripped over the mans body. Gasping the teen could feel something warm over her left hand. _He_ watched her lift her bloody hand up and looked at it.

She began to cry like the baby she was, "Please don't kill me"

As she stood up the misty figure began to become noticeable, it was her ghost. Her body shook as he lifted his hand up, his blood covered blades seemed to become smaller, as if he placed them back in his wrist device. His large hand went to her. He cupped her cheek making her body seem to stop shaking.

Tessa felt something on his hand and knew it was blood, and now it was on her. Soft purrs slowed her heart rate down.

She looked at his masked face, the face that was behind the subway massacre. His hand traveled down her collarbone, she was so fragile to him.

After her hunter became one with the air a women's voice screamed at her, "What are you doing there come out, it's not safe!" It was the same cop from before.

She could feel the heat coming from _his_ body, he was still there.

Stepping over the dead mans body Tessa walked very slowly as the smell of death was overpowering. It was slippery to walk as blood covered the metal floor. "Hurry" the lady said as she hugged the girl and guided her back to safety.

The hunter watched as the armed women took Tessa, the girl who had the scars of his claws on her back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Review what you think!:)?**

* * *

The armed cop that went by the name Leona held the trembling girl in her hands as she whispered "Everything is going to be okay"

Tessa wished, she wished she could believe her but something told her she couldn't. Tessa didn't even notice that the subway had stopped moving, everything around her spun mentally. Leona held a bone crushing grip on her gun, her eyes looked around the cart as she searched for any sign of danger.

Once the two women made their way out the subway and out on to the busy road that was blocked with police cars and many ambulance vans. "Your going to go with that man over there" Leona said referring to the medic. Tessa shook her head no way was she going anywhere with that medic, she hated hospitals and now this lady was basically telling her she was going to one. "I'm fine" Tessa lied.

"You have blood all over your body"

"It's not mine"

Leona still pushed her toward the medic man, turned around and headed back to the subway with her gun locked and loaded.

Tessa didn't want to leave, not yet, she couldn't believe she was was thinking this but she wanted to find it, _him_, Ghost is what she called him.

Citizens shoved past her in panic as they ran up and down the street. The medic man grabbed her arm gently making sure he didn't hurt her. "No let go of me" Tessa pushed away, she wanted, needed to find _him_ so she could make him stop killing. "You have to come with me miss" the man begged as he pulled on her lightly. The sirens from multiple police car made her hearing weak, she gave the man a awkward glare. Tessa shook her arm "Let me go!"

"I can't do that"

"Yes you can"

"We need help!" A voice cried as they pushed a women in a gurney.

The medic pushed past Tessa to get to the women, The blonde looked at the lady and saw it was the hispanic cop that helped her, Leona. Tessa's eyes widened, she hoped she wasn't dead. One of medics rolled her inside the ambulance while the other talked, a dark skinned man peeked inside.

Tessa felt she was having déjà vu, did she know that man?

Yes he was from the cemetery.

"This women is pregnant" the medic announced as he held a stethoscope in front of Leona's belly. Tessa breathed fast, she was thrilled she wasn't killed but why didn't her Ghost murder her? The dark skinned man looked around and spotted Tessa, he must have recognized her since his walked toward her, "Are you okay?"

Tessa couldn't answer his question, she didn't know if she was, she felt numb to the bone with mixed feelings. "I'm alright sir"

"What happened in the subway.. did you see it"

Tessa looked at his big eyes, he looked determined, he looked like he needed answers. "I wish I hadn't" was all Tessa could say. The blood on her body was now all dried up and hard on her skin. "You'll be fine" he said with a smile that he had to force on his face. Tessa wished they'd stop telling her that, it was all a lie.

The lights from the vehicles around her were so strong that she didn't see the police man walk away from her.

"Fuck you!", the words made Tessa's body turn and a smack sound followed, the cop had punched a news reporter, sending him and his camera crashing to the hard street ground. Grinning at the action Tessa watched the cop get into his car and headed away from the chaos, she knew that he was aware of Ghost.

Hugging her stomach Tessa came to the conclusion that he was after Ghost, she need to follow him.

* * *

Her calves, heart, and chest burned from the running but not even for a second did she stop, she couldn't stop having the fear of loosing the car that held the man she needed to talk to the most. She was angry with herself, why didn't she see it before, all along the man had something to do with Ghost as well.

She chased the car in between the dark alleys.

Finally the car came to a stop, it paused in front of a building, a slaughter house. Tessa's chest was on fire, her throat tickled once she froze her legs and coughed. Man that was the most she had ever ran, her gym teacher would have been proud.

Her ribs cage vibrated against her flesh as her heart pounded. Lucky she wasn't sweating. The lieutenant existed his car as he looked around the building in front of him giving Tessa the chance to creep up behind him. Her feet stalked forward fast yet softly. The cop seemed to pick up the sound and turned "What are you doing here little girl!"

Tessa cocked her head at the name he just called her but relaxed "You know about him"

The man titled his head and looked around, they could both feel it, they were being watched. "Go home Tessa it's not safe" he looked around, his eyes hungry for the alien. Crossing her arms Tessa stepped forward "Me go home right now? Psh I'm more safer out here"

"Your a stubborn one"

"I should be the last of your worries"

A car came heading their way. Tessa stepped back as her arms unfolded from her chest, the car crashed into the lieutenant's cop car, the blonde jumped as the two cars connected.

Three men came from out the car and went toward them, the teen stepped back, they grabbed the two of them, "Get off me!" Tessa yelled but the man holding her covered her mouth. She narrowed her eyes with fury, how dare they?!

She kicked around with her feet while the man that grabbed her wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her toward a trailer that was in front of the slaughterhouse. A loud roar echoed the city once the two were shoved in the trailer.

Computers, that's all there was inside the dark trailer, two men that were siting in front of it with ear devices over their heads as they were watching the tv screens. What on earth was going on? "Harrigan!" A man said as his arms lifted up into the air, he was wearing a sliver suit making Tessa scrunch her nose. "Young lady?" the man addressed her.

Shoving the man's hand that was covering her mouth with disgust the blonde looked at him "Where am I?!"

"I was just about to explain if you don't mind" he smiled with self confidence.

Tessa didn't want to hear his explanation she was being kidnapped! The blonde pushed the man that was behind her and headed toward the door. The man that she pushed grabbed her quickly trying not to made a scene. Tessa punched him in the gut with her foot, he seemed to get the wind knocked out of him but leaped onto her and covered her mouth once again. "You bitch stop causing trouble and listen" he whispered in her hair.

She screamed but it died out in his hand, the cop and sliver suit man were talking, "He comes here every two days to feed, looks like he's craving for beef"

Tessa's ears seemed to point up as they paid close attention as the odd man spoke once again "He uses ultraviolet, heat from our bodies to see, these suits block that heat...A fucken alien" the suited man said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Tessa stopped her kicking as she took interest. "That's a good girl" a voice said to her.

"Your not going to kill him.. Your going to freeze his ass" Harrigan gasped as his eyes shook with confusion. The teenager couldn't believe what she was hearing, they couldn't hurt Ghost, yes he was an alien but they couldn't take him for their own hands, who were these guys... The FBI?

"Sit back and watch" the suited man spoke as he walked toward the door, and Tessa. "Enjoy the show Hun"

Growling at the name she was pushed toward the computers with harsh hands. Her legs were shaking. "Let me go you damn bastards!" She screamed. "Shut her up Harrigan" one of men who had his eyes glued to the screens ordered with frustration. Harrigan looked at Tessa who was trembling with fear, she wanted to leave he knew that but they couldn't, he couldn't do a thing since there was a guard by the door with a gun.

After a while Tessa backed up against the wall and away from the cop, her eyes creeped toward the tv screens that everyone seemed to be interested in, and was watching, what did the suited man mean when he said to 'enjoy the show?'

On the screen was six circular shapes that were moving up on some digital stairs, and a triangle in the far right corner. "Wait a minute" the pale skinned man spoke into the mouth piece of his ear device, he zoomed in on the triangle, "It stopped"

What stopped?.. We're they talking about Ghost?, was he the triangle and the suited man and his friends were the the blue circles? Everything made sense now, they were tracking _him. _Harrigan's placed his hand behind the pale skinned man's seat once the man announced "He's backing up against the wall"

Indeed the blinking triangle began stalking backward, "Its backing up, its moving away from them" the man spoke, he seemed relaxed but he's face was tense. Tessa was behind the three men and looked over their shoulders. "Garber Your boys has been made!" Harrigan spilled out as his eyes locked onto the beeping screen.

"How did it see them, doesn't the suits block the heat from their bodies?" Tessa spoke through her teeth. The men didn't even turn their heads to look at her, "Sir it's circling out right behind them " the man spoke to the man that attacked Tessa earlier. It was the cops turn to speak "Get them out Garber they're walking into a trap.. Get them out!"

Tessa flinched a bit at his sudden change of tone.

The man that had his hand on her mouth before blinked rapidly, he was Garber, Tessa's lips departed as she shouted at him "Listen to him they'll get killed!"

Maybe she had no right to have a say in the matter but she was all to familiar with Ghost and knew they were in trouble. Seeing Garber wasn't reacting, Harrigan grabbed one of the head phone looking objects and slipped it on, "Hey Keyes he's right behind you three floor structure.. He's right there!"

"Who is this?" A deep voice came.

Tessa couldn't believe what was going on, "It sees the lights" she whispered but Harrigan heard her clearly and repeated her words, "He sees the damn lights turn them off.. Turn them off.. Shit"

Harrigan ripped the device from his head and walked to the door with his hands up like he was surrendering to the guard who was at the door but the cop soon attacked him and grabbed his gun.

Garber came running to the act but was met with a gun pointing to his head. "Door.. Open it" Harrigan grabbed Garber's collar.

"Okay okay!"

"Tessa come on"

Smiling Tessa ran behind the dark skinned man. One of the guys from the tv screen shouted "You don't know what your doing Harriagn.. You'll ruin everything!"

Once the door opened the cop spoke with his back to them "Fuck yourselves" and him and Tessa walked out slamming the door behind them.

"Thank you" she mumbled as the cop walked to his car and opened the trunk, it was infested with weapons. Eyes wide Tessa looked at him and then at his trunk, well he was a cop. He armed himself up and looked at her "Take my car and go to the police station"

"But-"

"The keys are in the car go get out of here, be safe"

Feeling speechless Tessa just nodded. Harriagn went toward the slaughter house, the place that had Ghost inside, she needed to see _him_.

And that's what she as going to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love love love u guys! and the reviews, and who favorited and followed! Lets keep that going;))**

* * *

She watched dumbfounded as the dark skinned, armored man went behind the fence that blocked the slaughter house and went toward the building.

Did he really need all those guns?

She forgot about what the cop said about 'leaving the area'; she just walked away from his car where she knew she should be in, driving away, but instead Tessa went swiftly around the same fence and toward the other side of the slaughter house, she hunched her back down a long the way making sure she wasn't spotted. Was it a stupid idea? Hell yes but she knew she had to do it.

Lucky for her she saw a door on the side and went for it, the blonde creeped forward. The air around her made her chest tighten, it was like her body was screaming at her to stop but she wanted to go inside.

Her shaky hand reached the sliver handle and opened the door.

Maybe she should have listened to her body, she suddenly heard screams and the sound of guns going off. Her legs proceeded on and took her in side, the door shut behind her.

On the top of the stairs were four men in the same uniforms as the man named 'Keyes' had on from when he was in the trailer, thanks to the large flashlights they were carrying around the whole building was visible, Tessa's ears picked up clicking of some sort.

The men and their voices faded as they talked in panic to one another. The screams suddenly grew as if they were being attacked, bodies were being thrown around and she didn't even know it. The teen girl continued on with her walking... crazy right?

She let out a gasp when from above the fire sprinklers bursted open sending cold water through her clothes. Her palms faced the ceiling, this was just a bad day. How did it turn on? She ran a hand through her now damp hair.

The front of the building was suddenly blasted open, Tessa jumped as she ran behind a row of hanging meat, the smell was horrid but she dealt with it.

Harrigan came running through the destroyed opening with his gun. Tessa gasped what was he doing?

"Hey! I'm right here!" He shouted, but to who?

Her question was answered.

On top of the stairs, with his shoulder cannon Ghost blasted it at the last man standing: Keyes, sending the poor man across the room. Ghost jumped off the stairs as the sparks from his cannon blast were back firing his way; he landed on ground, and hid behind a structure of some stairs after Harrigan started shooting at him, Harrigan destroyed Ghost's shoulder cannon making the beast roar and ripped it off his body.

There he was, the one Tessa was looking for.

Harrigan's gun shot again and again but it just bounced off the aliens mask where the cop was aiming at.

Tessa could clearly see her ghost but she doubt he could see her, she was all the way on the other side of the building.

The massive creature rose and him and Harrigan shot at each other, Harrigan fired with his bullets and the alien hit him with a blast from one of his wrists. Harrigan flew back award and shouted in pain, lucky the blast didn't hit him but his bulletproof vest.

Tessa shivered from the water, god when would it stop? Her bare legs and arms were infested with goosebumps. The girl went to her knees not caring about the wet ground seeing that she was already soaked and hugged herself, she couldn't hear anything but the heavy water against the ground, she sniffed as her nose became runny. The dry blood from her skin wasted off.

"Tessa!"

It caused her to look up, her hair stuck to her face.

It was the cop, he was coming toward her, he pushed against the meat that blocked his way, he seemed to be running away from something. "You damn girl I told you to get away from here!" His eyes widened. The man stepped in front of her in a protective way and turned back at the row of meat. They were really in for it.

Ghost came, his shoulders swung with great pride as he looked at Harrigan. Tessa was to cold to say a word but watched. Ghost saw her, she could bet her life on it. Blood rushed to her ears as he roared at Harrigan more aggressively.

The cop raised his arm that had the gun and began to shot. "Wait-" Tessa stopped, ghost got hit three times in the abdomen and on each of his muscular thighs. As each bullet hit him he arched from side to the side.

The beast stepped back, he was falling, his claws slid past the meat as he began plummeting to the earth.

The blonde coughed as Ghost laid motionless, was he dead?, her chest hurt at the thought.

The dark skinned cop grabbed Tessa and pulled her to her feet which didn't take much energy, the girl was a small thing. "Stay close" Harrigan grabbed her shivering arm as the water from above stopped falling. God was she a dumbass, why didn't she obey her brain like normal person would have and left in the cop car? They started approaching _him_.

Harrigan tightened the grip he had on her, he was scared to death.

Her ghost was very tall even laying down, his toned body was glowing from the neon green blood that came from his wounds and oozed from his net covering. Harrigan lowered his gun and stuck it in the alien but quickly retrieved back. "Tessa listen to me... And I mean for real this time... Step back" Harrigan's voice was almost like sandpaper, it made her throat sore.

His hand let her go and pointed back at the place she was at last time. Why did he bring her up toward ghost just to have her back in the place she was at before?

Nodding Tessa walked backward, and watched Harrigan.

Her body hit something, as she tried to turn around a hand covered her mouth.

Oh if it was who she thought it was, he was going to get it.

"Sh Hun don't talk"

That voice, it was so familiar.

It must be Keyes but how was he alive? She saw him get killed by Ghost?!

Tessa tried to elbowed him but instead hit one of his equipment, her elbow buzzed in pain. She groaned in his hand as Keyes looked up ahead.

Harrigan had attempted to take off Ghost's mask for the second time, this time it began to come off. Tessa couldn't see anything but Harrigan's back, she shouted hoping the cop would turn around and see what this bastard was doing to her. She felt something cold on her throat. "Your not a good listener as you?" Keyes chuckled in her ear as the knife staid in placed.

"You are one ugly mother-"

Before Harrigan could finish he was grabbed by the collar and pulled closer to ghost who finished for him "mother- fucker!"

With a loud roar the cop was tossed backward like a rag doll. Tessa's mouth hanged as her brows narrowed, Harrigan hit his head against the wall. His body, without hesitation fell down. He wasn't moving. Oh please don't be dead.

Ghost simply rose from his position and looked forward. Tessa saw him, and his real face.

His massive forehead looked hard, it was pointy on the sides, and in the middle was smooth looking and round. The forehead itself had designs on it in a dark reddish brown color. His mouth.. Wasn't a mouth but four crab like mandibles, on top the mandibles were small and going inward while the bottom ones were longer and going up ward, overlapping the top ones.

Inside his mouth was pink with two sharp triangle teeth on the top gums and four rested on the bottom.

Tessa looked in shock.

His eyes were a bit hard to see, hidden by his forehead. His mandibles twitched slightly.

Tessa mirrored his glance, she regained her senses and felt the knife against her throat, but a hand wasn't over her mouth making her lower lip that shook noticeable. Ghost's hands curved to two big fists as Keyes pointed a big gun like device at him.

Was Keyes using Tessa as bait?

"You wouldn't hurt this little hun would you big boy?" Keyes grinned for ear to ear. The knife's pressure on her knife increased, she grabbed onto his arm with both her hands in a way of telling him to stop. Tessa body felt like it was hyperventilating. Keyes leaned his mouth into Tessa's hair making her jump up as if she was getting shocked. "Beg" Keyes whispered. "Beg or the knife will go deeper"

The blonde shut her eyes for a second and after reopening them was met with a angry alien.

"Please" Tessa yelled as the shiver ware was pushed indeed deeper against her skin making her stretch her neck up, in hopes of getting the knife away. "This is between me and you.. You will listen to me or I will kill her" Keyes stepped closer to Ghost who's eyes began to darken by the second. Tessa blinked back the tears that started to ache her eyeballs. Was this really happening, would ghost let her be killed?

The blood from Ghost's body dripped down to the ground. His mandibles stretched out, his hand sneaked to the side of his body, he reached for a disk like object. Tessa's eye got a glance at the extraterrestrial weapon.

Smiling the teen knew that if she wanted to do what her brain told her to do, she could be dead, but the last time she checked disagreeing with her brain got her into this in the first place so what did she have to loose?

Her foot escalated up and stomped into Keyes's gut with all her remaining strength.

The man let out a gasp of air.

Tessa observed as Ghost vanished into the air, disappearing.

Her body was free from Keyes grasp, for now. Without turning around she began to run hoping that the cop car was still available so she could get the hell out of there, but a smoke of cold air stopped her mid way, she screamed bloody murder.

The freezing smoke bit at her skin, it was like jumping into a fifth below degrees water with no clothes on. Her nerves were zapped.

Her heart skipped a beat. Damn Keyes.

The torture didn't last. Looking up from the ground Tessa saw Keyes head was suddenly ripped from his body by a disk making his freezer gun stop.

Dark red blood flung everywhere, gagging Tessa turned her head. Her feet clawed at the ground, she couldn't do anything else. Keyes body fell inches from his head.

Electric sounds came from in front of her. She lifted her knees to her chest, God now what was going to happen.

Ghost appeared, he squatted down to her, his mask was back on his face. Tessa's arms went to her sides to support her weight, was he going to kill her?, no he would have done it at the subway.. Right?

A million thoughts ran through her mind but her lips kept shut, until they departed, "Why... Why did you have to kill all those people" Tessa leaned in closer to his masked face slowly.

Tilting his head Ghost's ringed dreadlocks dipped to the side as he looked at her. His black finger nail tapped her chin, "_Shit happens_"


	17. Chapter 17

**Review u lovely readers;)**

* * *

Her eyes were calm but her body was giving off mixed emotions, the alien that faced her cupped her cheek, with a hand that had so much history of killing.

His hand was silencing her shaking body, it was so warm, he was like his own sun.

Why wasn't Tessa screaming and crying? She herself didn't know, maybe it was the cold hard facts: he wasn't going to hurt her.

But that didn't stop her heart from pounding like a machine gun. The teen girl looked into his eyes, behind the mask, she surprised herself that she was staring, she never stared, but he was just.. Different.

Ghost's hand traveled around her neck, almost like he was leaving his scent. Tessa swallowed lightly, Ghost stood back up and looked toward Harrigan's direction. His feet vibrated the ground as he took each step, his two blades extended out.

Eyes open to their limit Tessa got up and ran "No!", she stood in front of Harrigan's body, this cop had saved her, she wasn't going to let him down.

"Do-don't hurt him" Tessa's hand flew out. Ghost growled as the girl was in his way. "Please don't... Leave him alone" her voice came out more confident. Tessa had to look up to lock eyes with Ghost, she had almost forgotten how tall he really was.

The alien stood inches from her body, the heat from his body made her shiver, but she still didn't move. He roared but not the way he roared at Harrigan, Keyes, or any of his other pray, no: this roar was soft yet demanding.

"He's my friend... Don't kill him" Tessa begged once again, she knew what Ghost wanted: Harrigan, and she was well aware he'd get it his way, but Tessa hoped that she could stop him.

The girl stepped forward closing the gap between them and placed her hands on his hard abs that were sheltered by the net covering. "For me" Tessa looked up at him.

The alien's chin rested on his collarbone as he looked down at the girl. Her fingers crawled into the openings of the net and touched his stomach. The creature looked at his target and then back at Tessa. Tessa was beginning to second guess on what she was doing. The blonde knew it could go either way, she just wished it was the path she wanted.

A slash sound was hear as Ghost's blades shortened making her smile in victory, maybe she had more power over him then she thought.

His muscular chest purred at her, god he was like cat. Tessa released him carefully as turned back to Harrigan, "Is he going to be okay?"

The girl kneeled in front of the man that seemed to have the lights knocked out of him, she needed to get him to a hospital. Her hand went to his neck where she was pleasured to find a pulse. Harrigan was bleeding lightly from his right shoulder, Tessa couldn't detect any other injury... good, Harrigan didn't need to die, he was to good of a man.

After leaving Harrigan's body alone Tessa looked over her shoulder and saw her alien was by Keyes's body: man did she regret looking, suddenly Ghost picked Keyes's headless body with one hand while the other went to his lower back, Ghost's talons injected into the man flesh, past his sliver suit. Ghost pulled as his hand ran up Keyes's body length and in his hand was Keyes's spine. Tessa covered her eyes; that was disgusting and wrong.

She breathed in uneasily, she couldn't get the image out, yes Keyes was a evil man but no one deserved to die like that. But Ghost seemed relaxed, like it was a everyday thing for him. Ghost's talons dripped with blood as he dropped Keyes. A moan made Tessa turn and look at Harrigan who made the sound. "Harrigan" she whispered once she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He was wet and cold, similar to how she was feeling, but he still wasn't moving.

Tessa could pick up a sound, the sound of sirens. "Tess..ah?" Harrigan whispered before he coughed heavily. The girl nodded at the man who gave her slow, steady blinks. "You okay cop man?" Tessa leaned in as Harrigan hissed in pain while lifting himself up. "Never.. fucken better" Harrigan grabbed his bleeding shoulder, "Are you alright stupid girl?"

Grinning Tessa sniffed due to her nose, "I feel like a million bucks"

"_It_ didn't hurt you?... Where is _he_.." Harrigan lowered his hands onto the floor.

Tessa helped Harrigan's up before she grabbed him around the waist and peeked behind her, her alien friend wasn't there. "Heck if I knew" Tessa sighed as Harrigan hugged the teen's shoulder with one arm, she wasn't going to lie he was heavy. They began to limp toward the opening which held the sound of police cars. "Are you positive your okay?" The man questioned.

"Yes I'm fine but I've been meaning to ask you, why.. Did everyone in the subway get killed, what was so special about them?"

The red and blue lights were beginning to become noticeable through the hole in the building. "I will kill that son of a bitch" Harrigan waddled.

Tessa kept quiet as she walked with great care, he didn't really answer her question making her impatient "Was it because in the subway there were a lot of men or...?"

"They were armed" Harrigan groaned.

"So Gh- I mean the alien attacked and kills people that are armed, but why?"

"Ask him yourself"

Tessa smiled maybe she will.

"Does your shoulder hurt that bad?" Tessa picked up the paste as she saw men in cop uniforms coming their way in a hurry.

"Harrigan!" A officer shouted, dang, man who was Harrigan really like?, he seemed to be very famous in the city's police department.

Then out of the blue a mocha skinned man came running out as well toward the two, this man made Tessa frown, it was Willow's father. "Tessa!" Chuck yelled in shock.

Tessa bit her lip, "Hey"

"What are you going young lady!, Your mother and everyone is worried sick about you!"

"My head hurts" Tessa quickly said trying to avoid further questioning, she grabbed her forhead trying to make it believable.

"O your not going to get out of this with that excuse, your mother is crying her eyes out for the past two hours and that's all you have to say? What are you doing here!"

Harrigan let go of the blonde and lashed onto another police man who took him way.

"I got lost when I was heading to the subway, I got here and the wrong place at the wrong time-"

Chuck raised his hands in the air silencing her, "I think your mom would like to hear this story.. Why are you wet?"

"Like you said, ill explain it to my mother not you" Tessa barked as she waited for him to make the next move.

Chuck nodded as he tightened his jaw, "Come on, I'm taking you home".

* * *

Those few steps up the stairs were precess, how was she going to face her mother? Chuck went into the apartment first, she waited outside until the officer came out and gave her a nod, signaling that he was her turn to face the music.

Tessa lifted her body away from the wall she was resting on and went in, Chuck closed the door, leaving the mother and daughter to it.

Her mother's face was something she had never seen before in her life, her once pale cheeks were red, her smooth eyes were wet with sadness and fear. As soon as her mother glance at Tessa, her pupils expanded, she waved her hands in the air as she her mouth shaped in an 'O' as if she was ready to say the letter 'I'

Her mother, Vicky stood in the middle of the living room. "I can't do this anymore" she spoke, cutting the tension.

Tessa flicked her upper teeth against her lower lip, "You can't do what?"

"This! You running around, getting in trouble at school, and now you've gone off at night in the city by yourself! Where Chuck found you in a slaughterhouse" Vicky began to cry, "God Tessa why are you doing this to me!" She didn't hide the disgust in her voice.

The teen stood still as the words began to sink in, her mother didn't stop there, Vicky placed a hand on her chest as she walked up to her daughter, "Your father would have been disgusted Tessa, I've tried my best to forgot about your troublemaking at school but this" she pointed to the ground as tears ran down her cheeks and dipped off her chin, "Needs to stop, I've been crying my butt off prying to god that you weren't in an alley killed or raped by some gang that's been skinning those innocent people"

Tessa stared, glint hit her, she knew she did something bad but her mother was making her see it differently, "I'm sorry mom"

"No... I've had enough of that Tessa.. I can't live like this"

"Then what are you going to do mom? I said I was sorry I really am, I just... I can't explain it I'm sorry mom just..don't cry I'm fine"

"You can't explain it!? You are going to tell me why you were in that slaughterhouse where they found six dead bodies!" Vicky's voice vibrated the four walls around them.

Tessa was beginning to shiver, what was she going to say? "I-" the blonde looked at the corner of the room, avoiding eye contact, "I- you wouldn't believe me"

Vicky grabbed her head as she sobbed "I have to to-do something about this"

Tessa snapped her head to her mom, "Your making it sound like I'm a virus"

Vicky didn't pay attention to her as she looked deep in thought, then as if answering her own question, nodded. "That's it" Vicky whispered as she turned around and walked to the dark window. Tessa began to grow angry, "What's, what?"

"Your going to military school"


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow its already October! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

* * *

"Oh goodness mother stop with the joking" Tessa wouldn't let her mother win this argument, she wasn't going to military school, she'd been there once and it was a hell of a trip.

Her mom looked at her with disbelief, wondering if her daughter thought she had the right to run her mouth like that to her, Apparently she did. "What else am I going to do huh?, let you run around being wild I will not allow that, your setting yourself up, what do you want to be when you older? Cause right now it looks like you want to go to prison one day" Vicky used her hands firmly as she spoke with concern.

The teen in front of her staid quiet, "All right... I'm sorry, ill try to be good"

"Oh plea-"

"I will really try, I wouldn't go out of town anymore for a while until you can trust me"

Her mother raised an eyebrow as her mind began to weight down the choices, she gave up, "Alright, one more chance Tess"

Receiving her moms blessing, Tessa walked to her in a slow paste, not wanting to look like a momma's girl if she ran and gave her mother a hug, she wanted to make it look like she was really sorry. Doing as planned the blond wrapped her arms around her mom and whispered, "Sorry".

* * *

She didn't want to get checked out at the hospital but her mother and Willow's nosey father pressured her to go along with it and get looked at just in case. She felt fine, just a couple of scratches and bruises here and there but other then that she felt great!

Tessa laid in the hospital bed in discomfort, it's been two days since the subway massacre and the slaughter house event happened, it hit the news and spread like wild fire. She was shocked that she didn't have a line of reports crowding outside the hospital dying to ask her questions.

She had a band aid on her upper arm where the doc took blood, she had the I.v in her right hand even though she didn't really need it. The blonde couldn't help but signed loud, and heavily, her skin crawled when she'd stay still and could feel the hospital bed sheets, it was disgusting to her. "I want to leave" she song as she looked out at the bright light that shined out side, it came bursting in through the giant window that gave her a nice view of the city.

Some one knocked rapidly, yet softly on the door.

"Come in" Tessa turned her head against the pillow and waited to meet this person behind the door. It was a nurse, the old wrinkly lady walked slowly toward the bed that held the teen girl. The elder women smiled warmly as she pushed a cart, on top of the cart was her food, hospital food. "Um" Tessa began to speak through her teeth. The women looked up at her with gentle dark eyes, she looked taken back by Tessa's eyes but relaxed and asked, "Yes dear?" Her voice was low pitched, it took Tessa a brief second to replay what the old women said in her head and tried to figure what the lady said.

"Do you guys like.. Have any other kind of food that possible didn't come from you guys... Take out maybe?"

As Tessa talked the nurse rolled the cart next to the bed. "Oh honey no, this food is good for you, you must eat it all" the elder women nodded as she lifted the tray of food and placed in on Tessa's flat stomach. Trying to hold a gag back Tessa's eyes hissed at the sight. "Do you know where my mom is-"

"The doctor will be here soon"

"No I mean my mother"

The nurse kept quiet and looked around, she walked to the opposite side of the room and began to clean up a bit. "You going to answer?" Tessa's brow rose up, this lady was off her rocker, she was nuts. "Speaking of the doctor then, when will he be back with my test results-"

"Your mother will be back soon she went to fill out paper work" the older lady once again interrupted. The girl rolled her eyes, "Um okay..." Tessa thought this lady was out of it, how on earth was the old lady still working? "Have you heard about the people getting killed on the subway?" The old women asked before she hesitated her breathing as she walked halfway toward the girl in the bed, almost curious as to what the blonde's answer would be.

Tessa tapped the edge of tray that laid on her stomach and began to space out, "Yes" the blonde looked up at the nurse, "I have"

"My son's friend died in the accident" she shook her head in anger and disbelief, "I knew that boy my whole life" she placed a hand on her chest. The temperature in room felt like it drop ten degrees, Tessa rubbed her arms together hitting the surface of the food on her tray with her elbows but she didn't mind. "Sorry to.." The teen looked at her crossed arms, "Hear that"

The women of course nodded as she took in the apology that the young girl was giving her, "Crazy, crazy city, they believe it's the gangs, but people that were on the subway say differently" the nurse added on as she scanned the room with her eyes as if scared that her death was approaching. "No need to be scared... I'm sure," Tessa let out a cough before she finished, "that everything will turn out for the best"

A smiled awake on the women's lips, she walked back to the door and left the room.

She was a strange women indeed.

* * *

Luckily Tessa was released from the hospital, she was in perfect shape, she argued with her mom that her going there was a waste of time. Tessa was still paralyzed with fear deep down in her heart, she tried hard not to show it, for the past week she'd been helping her mother more which helped shed away the fear. But deep down in the same place where she was scared, she wanted to see him again.

She would call herself crazy, but she couldn't, the hunger to see the alien was over filling her mind and dreams. Her ghost was a killer, a beast that walked the city, she couldn't help but shiver at the very thought of him.

The teen didn't go to the balcony since then, not that she didn't have the guts to, she was just nervous that if he was there, would she be prepared to face him? Every minute of the day she'd find herself looking around, making sure there wasn't anything odd or mysterious in the air, sometimes she wished there was.

* * *

"Come on Tessa my house is just up the street, I can get my money, we can be back super fast" Max spoke to the Tessa as the rest of the group listened in. "You promised my friends and I that we would have a good time tonight and here the night has barely started and you need to go back home?" Tessa snapped as she brushed the front of her scalp with her hand, her silky hair went in between her fingers. The blonde turned to her two friends as Max frowned, he jammed his hands in his pockets as the night sky brought a breeze. "I'm fine with that..." Willow rolled her shoulders as Flora shrugged beside her, "What ever works for you guys I'm fine with"

Tessa gave Max a glare, turned around and began to walk, making it clear that she didn't want to go with him.

Footsteps behind her indicated that her companions were right behind her. "Fine I was going to get something from my house that's better then money, and illegal" Max's voice caused Tessa to smirk but she didn't stop her walking, "What's that?"

"My fake I.D" Max watched with pride as the blond's feet came to a holt along with her friends who nearly bummed into her. "What would you need a fake I.D for?" Tessa looked over her shoulder, her long hair rested on the side of her face. "To get into places like I was planning on tonight" he smiled as Willow and Flora gasped. "What place?" Willow walked to Max a bit excited.

"The club across town"

"Psh why need an I.D when you can do it the easy way"

"And what way is that Tessa!?" Flora looked back and front between her friend and Max. "It's called the window" Tessa laughed, her shoulders shook. Max made his way toward the laughing girl, giving her a questionable glaze, "I bet you'd like to show us that method"

Tessa grinned, "Why me?"

"I heard you can get into Slaughter houses" Max looked deep into her eyes in a stare off, "Why not the club: Medusa?"

Flora couldn't help but jump it, "Are you crazy we would get a big load of trouble... Tessa please don't lets...just go home"

Looking away from Max's dark eyes Tessa agreed with Flora, "I don't need to prove anything... Beside I don't need the cops and my mom on my ass more then they already are"

The boy shook his head, "To bad... I really thought you were a somebody.. That would do something like that but.. Hell.. We all make mistakes" Max began walking backwards from the sideway they were standing on in a slow paste, almost like he knew Tessa would do it. "Tessa let's go" Willow rolled her eyes. Sighing Tessa looked at Max as he stopped and lifted his hands by his side and raised a brow, "What do you say hot stuff?".

* * *

"So just climb through that window?" Tessa shouted over the blasting music that was coming from the club, they were hiding from security, their hiding spot were the bushes.

"It can't be that simple" Max smiled as he began to think. "I want to go home.. Tessa your mom will really sent you to military school now!" Willow leaned her side against the brush making some of the thin, weak branches snap. Ignoring her friend Tessa looked at Max, waiting for his final decision on what else she would have to do in side the club, she was a bit pumped up and excited.

"Got it" Max's eyes lit up, "Go on the dance floor and take a picture, so we know that you aren't lying"

"That's it?" Tessa raised a brow as she looked behind her at the club. Without saying another word, the blonde walked with her back down low and went toward the window farthest away from security, who was checking people by the two main doors. Tessa herself was shocked that there was no one patrolling this section, but then again you could only get to this side without begin caught is if you came from the woods, which her and her friends did.

The building it's self shook from the blasting beat from inside. She grabbed onto the black non see thought window and pulled it up, the window unstuck from the building and went up. The girl grabbed onto the club walls and popped herself in.

* * *

"Your such a... a.. ah ass!" Flora smacked Max's shoulder, her face matched the color of her red hair, her tone had a hint of disbelief, "How could you do that to Tessa, you know what she's like, your so selfish! You knew if she messes up again she's going to military school; away from here!"

The boy's eyes widened at the girl, she meant business. "It was just for fun, besides Tessa is Tessa" Max back up deeper into the woods and leaned his back against the rough bark.

"Let's just hope she's okay, she is still.. A bit uneasy from the subway thing" Willow rolled her eyes as she looked in the dark.

As her eyes searched her surroundings, her eyes landed upon something hanging in the tree tops on the highest tree in the woods.

Her mouth stretched as she screamed on top of her lungs.

* * *

**What could she have seen?:O... Review:D**


End file.
